All four in one
by The Reaper55
Summary: A new threat araises in a different Digital World and all of the teams are going along for the ride. Who is this new, meancing enemy and why does it want all the teams. Read and find out. Romance included, but not much yet.
1. The Beginning

A/N:Two stories at once, not bad for a rookie. This story will happen my way, so tough if you don't like the way I write.  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, the show or the characters from any of their media. I will tell you what I do own. I also will say I will make this quite a long story, so hang in there, it's only my second fic.

Enjoy Chapter One  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Beginning

"The story." He said to himself. "A story I know well". It was true. He knew most of the stories in the Digital World, and the real world, since he decided to major in philosophy and ancient literature. His abstruct thinking helped him in this, and in battles.

He was Blademon, the leader of the Four Horseman Digimon and Ruler of the North Kingdom. Standing at six feet and only a Champion level, most didn't think much about him, until they saw him in battle. He was as strong as ten Mega level Digimon, and with his Twin Shadow Blades, nearly unstoppable. His attacks were Shadow Slash, Dark Blast, and Dark Eruption. He wore pitch black armor that covered him completely, but as agile as Dophlmon in water. His mask hid his face and only showed his blood-red eyes. And as his name suggests, many blades hidden in his armor. He had his own tragic story.

When he and his friends first came to the Digital World, he was last to get his digimon, about a week into the "adventure", but the first to have him digivolve. His partner was Dark Kotemon, a virus sword digimon. He evolved into Blademon, just as he was now. After two months, they learned who they were brought to fight, the Seven Great Demon Lords.

There was eight of them and seven Demon Lords, but the odds were in favor of the Demons. During the final confirtation he fought their leader, Lucemon, and came out victorous, but at a cost. When Lucemon was about to kill Dark Kotemon, he jumped in his way but both were "destoryed". Somehow, he merged with Dark Kotemon and digivolved to Demon Blademon, his ultimate level, and beat the Lord of Pride. This came with a price though, he could not become human or digivolve higher then Champion, until he found someone else to become his partner. Since then, he ruled the North Kingdom with his opposite, Healmon, the Lady of Light.

All of the four of the kingdoms were ruled by one of the Horsemen Digimon and their digimon partner. He had the title of Knight of Darkness. The others: Ricky was the Flame King, Ian was the Blacksmith; He was steel, and Jon was the Earth Lord. Their opposites were: Lily; the Water Mistress, Jenna; the Air Maid, and Brittney was the Nature Duchness. Healmon's partner was Jorden. Fire and Water ruled the west, Earth and Air the ruled east, and Steel and Nature controlled the south.

He called them to his castle today to discuss some very bad news.

"Hello Ian, its has been a long time hasn't it" He greeted Ian. The other members of the Four Horseman filed in after everyone else. When they first came to the Digital World, they were 16, now they were 20.

"Now then Raf, what's this meeting about?" Raf was his nickname, Rafael Recinos was his real name. "Something none of us are going to like. Take a seat please" he answered.

Once they were all seated, he decided that he might as well be blunt about "Someone stronger then the Demon Lords has recreated them, and the army of the Dark Area has been released as well. You all know what that means, don't you?" Blademon finished with a question.

"Yes." they answered without question. Ian added " Anything you want to add Blade?" He asked, refering to his other nickname. "Yeah, I call dibs on the Tamers" he smiled  
"Damn you." the others chorused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamer's Dimension: A few weeks after Runaway Locomon

Rika was very confused. She has been like this since she was controlled by Parsimon. She had told herself that she wouldn't fall for anyone, but now she was having feelings for the last person she could think of, Takato. She hated herself for falling for their "unofficial" leader, yet another side said it wouldn't be too bad to like him, and yet another side said that she had no chance against Jeri. Rika continued to argue with herself in her head with Renamon on the roof, watching.

Rika was sitting outside of her house, lost in her thoughts, when her D-Arch went off. Renamon instantly faded next to her. "Rika, the signal is coming from the park." she said coolly, like normal. "The park, of course it's the park. When will they finally pick somewhere new" Rika asked rhetorically as she started to run off, with Renamon jumping on building above. As she neared the park, she saw the usual digital field mist, but, it was red instead of pale blue. Once she entered the park, she saw Takato and Gulimon already there.

"Hey Gogglehead, do you know what is going on here?" Rika asked the moment she was a few feet from him.  
"Not a clue, sorry." Takato said, scratching the back of his head. At that moment, the rest of the Tamers were there along with Impmon and his partners. Suzie was at home playing. Even Ryo and Jeri were here.  
"Why does it not surprise my that Takato and Rika are the first ones here?" asked Henry, with Ryo agreeing. Almost like the mist knew they were here, it turned black and then it cleared with them inside a dome.  
"Okay, what..." Kazu began but was cut off by a voice who yelled "Dark Blast!". Everyone scattered and just missed becoming part of a very large crater. As everyone looked up, they saw a tall, black armored digimon.  
"Who are you?" asked Ryo.  
"I am Blademon, one of the Four Horseman Digimon." the now IDed Blademon said in a deep, calm, almost bored voice.  
"Takato, I think we need to Biomerge, he's strong" Gulimon said, being the first thing he said all day.  
"Good idea, boy" Takato replied pulling out his D-Arch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter One

Ha, cliffhanger. Now, before you all ask, yes, I claim Blademon and the Four Horseman, whose name will be explained in the next few chapters.  
Please review this and my other story.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper55


	2. A Fight and a Partial Explaination

A/N: Thank you for waiting and I will start the chapter soon but first some notes.  
First: All of the shows will be in this fic, I made season 01 and 02 into one team, and not counting my team, that makes four, thus the title.  
Second: If the story gets confusing, I'll explain it in the next chapter.  
Third: I'm gonna put some people in pretty awkward situations. Now here comes a long chapter

On to Chapter Two

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: A Fight and a Partial Explaination

**_BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!_**

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION **

_"Gulimon Biomerge Digivolve to...  
Terriermon Biomerge Digivolve to...  
Renamon Biomerge Digivolve to...  
Monodramon Biomerge Digivolve to..." _four of the digimon yelled as they and their partner began to glow.

"Don't forget us!" the other Tamers yelled as they pulled out their D-Arcs. MarineAngemon came out of Kenta's pocket as Kazu swiped a card through his Arch. "Digivolution Activate" he said and Guardrumon glew too. "Impmon, lets go." Ai and Mako said " No problem" was all Impmon said as he cried "Warp Digivolvtion" and dark data surrounded him as well.

_"Gallantmon!"_declared a tall knight-like digimon at least three feet taller then his adversary, Blademon. He was clad in white and red digichrome armor, with his Gram Lance on his right hand and his Agies Shield on his left, a long red cape, and a helm the shape of Gulimon's head. Gallantmon was a Virus attribute digimon of the Holy Knight type.

_"Sakuyamon"_said a slightly smaller shaman digimon. She had gold armor and a black undershirt (at least that is what it looks like) with a golden staff in her hands and long silver hair. Sakuyamon was a Data attribute Digimon of the Holy type.

_"MegaGargomon"_yelled a gaint dog-bunny digimon. He had green armor that also served as ports for his numerous weapons. MegaGragomon was Vaccine attribute and a Beast type digimon.

_"Justimon"_said a human sized cyber digimon. He had a cybernetic jumpsuit with a helmet and cybernetic arm twice the size of his left. Justimon was a Vaccine Machine digimon.

"Well, this might just be fun after all." Blademon said as the other digimon started to finish their evolutions. Andromon stood where Guardromon once stood and Beelzemon started to load his sawed-off shotguns. "You think that you can take us all on by yourself bub." said Beelzemon when he aimed his guns at him. "Yes, I think I can. And to start off, _Dark Blast._" he yelled, shooting multiple sphere of dark energy at everyone, knocking Jeri unconscious. Most of them dodgedthe attacks, except for Andromon who tried to counter with his Lightning Blade, but got somewhat damaged. "Take this, _Mega Barage!"_yelled MegaGargomon, launching hundreds of missiles at their foe, which was a mistake considering they were in a dome and ended up hurting some of them. "Watch where you shoot those things!" screamed Sakuyamon after dodging a few missiles. Justimon decided to take things into his own hands.

"Hey, dark and ugly (you can't see his face, he just couldn't think of anything else.), try some of this, _Voltage Blade!_" he cried, charging at the Knight of Darkness. What happened next went so fast that only Blademon knew exactlywhat toke place. Blademon toke out his two swords and slashed Justimon twice in a X, launched a _Dark Blast_ at his chest causing him to fly fifty feet, and finished with a _Shadow Blade _at point blank range. Justimon then dedigivolved back into Ryo and Monodramon, unconscious. In just under a second, the Legendary Tamer fell to the mystery foe.

"What the hell! Andromon, get that jerk!" yelled Kazuafter seeing his hero fall. Blademon simply slashed him with his two broad swords and, for some reason, both Kazu and Hagrumon fell unconscious. "_Double Impact!_" shouted Beelzemon, firing his shotguns at their enemy, Blademon simply vanished into thin air. Gallantmon, suddenly sensing something behind him, put up his lance and barely blocked the other Knight's swords from decapitating him.

"Nice reflexes, you might just be good as I thought. You'll do well in the next phase in my plan." Blademon stated simply. Before Gallantmon was able to reply, the Horsemen jumped into the air sent another round of _Dark Blasts _at those who have survived. Sakuyamon countered with her _Spirit Strike_, hoping to get him off guard but the Knight of Darkness simply slashed or stabbed them to get them to disappear. "_Darkness Claw!"_yelled Beelzemon, practically dueling with with Blademon. MarinAngemon took the opportunity to send his _Kahuna Waves _attack at the foe's back. Instead of being injured, Blademon gained some silver crosses and other figures on his forearms, legs, and helm. "Thanks little guy, I owe one for giving my other mode back." said Blademon as he waved the little Mega level away, causing him and Kenta to fall unconscious as well. Blademon then started to glow and took out his Twin Dark Swords and stabbed them into the ground. "Your in trouble now, **Blademon** **Mode Change to Slayer Mode!**" declared Blademon, as his armor became sleeker and mostly silver while two more swords appeared on his back. He threw Beelzemon back and picked up his other, more sinister looking blades, and got in stance that Henry, in MegaGragomon, recognized. "This guy knows Tak Wan Do?" he asked to himself, knowing that him and the others were in trouble. At that moment Blademon Slayer Mode slashed him twice in the chest and Henry, along with Terriermon, fell unconscious, leaving Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and Beelzemon left.

"Sakuyamon, can you distract him for a moment?" Gallantmon asked her. Sakuyamon knew what he was planning and nodded. She raised her staff and cried "_Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth". _"Hey! That's my style!" screamed Blademon as he blocked the attack, at the cost of his first set of swords being flung fifty feet away. _"Final Justice__/Corona Blaster"_were yelled as the attacks hit Blademon and smoke engulfed all of them. Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Beelzemon Blast Mode land next to Sakuyamon. "You think that did it?" asked Sakuyamon. "No, all it did was make my mad." stated a barely scratched Blademon once the smoke cleared. "That's not possible." said a clearly stunned Beelzemon. "Guys, we need to hit him with that we got." Gallantmon said, as he started to gather energy and Beelzemon drew a pentagon in front of him while Sakuyamon raised her staff. "_Crimson Light/Corona Destroryer/Amethyst Wind"_they all yelled in unison, aimed squarely at Blademon. Blademon did the unthinkable and raised his hand, absorbed the attacks and put it into a ball. "Now, time to have some fun. _Dark Eruption!"_he yelled as he slammed the ball into the ground. A shock wave of dark matter flew out in all directions and threw the Tamers back to the edge of the dome. "Okay, lets not do that again." Gallantmon said weakly. "What was your first clue, Gogglehead?" Sakuyamon said sarcasticly. Ai and Mako fell unconscious, but Beelzemon stayed up somehow. "Ai! Mako! I'm gonna ta make you pay, Horseman Digimon or not!" screamed Beelzemon as he shot bullets from his shotguns and energy from the Death Slinger, which Blademon dodged easily. "Okay, time to finish this. _Shadow Slash!_" said Blademon, almost bored, as he rushed at Beelzemon, taking all of the bullets. He drew his other blades and made a X like slash on the Demon Lord's chest. Beelzemon fell to the ground and became Impmon. He then turned his attention to Sakuyamon. He raised his swords as he prepared to strike.

"Sakuyamon, watch out!" Gallantmon yelled as he began to duel Blademon, sword to sword. Blademon parried and countered expertly with his second set of broad swords. "Your quite the swordsman, Gallantmon. You are gonna to be at the forefront of the impending war."

"What war?" was all Gallantmon got to say before he to got slashed in the chest, with a X like the others.  
"**GALLANTMON!**" Sakuyamon yelled at the top of her lungs. Then Blademon appeared in front of her and all she remembers is a burn going across her chest. Now all of the Tamers were unconscious.

"Now then, time to get you all to the castle." Blademon said as he reverted back to normal and picked up his two discarded swords. He then made a portal and levitated everyone through it. He himself went in it, after he had the dome disappear and had time start to move again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**North Castle:**

"Hello Jordan, has Healmon taken our guest into their rooms yet?" Blademon asked casually while he walked through the portal.  
"Yes, but you sure gave those kids one hell of a beating." she said as helped him close the portal. Jordan was about 5'5" with shoulder length blond hair, she was a year younger then Blademon in human years.  
"Three of them did quite well actually, well enough to consider giving them a postion of a officer in my army. I was giving only about 20% at the most when they attacked me at all once" he said with a smile(again, you can't see his face, but he is smiling).  
"Is that so? Well, I think I guess who those are. The others are going to go through your training, right?" she asked with a bit of a wince.  
"Yep, they'll be good to go in no time flat. By the way, has anybody given their news yet?" Blademon asked, wondering about the other Horsemen's progress.  
"Well, they're in the study right now to talk to you." she asked, clearly worried.  
"Great, something went wrong, I just know it." he said before he turned and started walking towards the study, his cape billowing behind him (Blademon has a blood-red cape, forgot to mention, sorry).

"Well, appears to be the problem gentlemen?" he asked once he entered the study, glancing around to the other Horsemen.  
"Someone has sabotaged our gates to the other realms, Blade." said Ricky looking clearly angry.  
"That means only your gate is working and we have no way to get the other digimon teams. You said so yourself that we can only have one trip through the gates, there and back." said Ian. Blademon was thinking of a solution while he was pacing around the study. Suddenly he had an idea, "Why don't we send some of the Tamers through the gate. Since they aren't from this realm, the gate will let them pass as much as they want, just not to their realm, since they have to finish this um..."trial" first." he said thoughtfully.  
"You know, that just might work because they are stronger then the other teams." said Jon, who has been silent the entire time.  
"Then it's settled. All we need now is for them to wake up so we can tell them why I dragged them here. I already know who I'm gonna send through." said Blademon. With that, everyone got up and filed out of the room.

Blademon met Jordan and Healmon outside in the hall. "You got the little one and the one who helped the Sovereigns to this dimensions, Healmon?" asked Blademon. He assigned this task to Healmonsince she would be able to hide herself better then him in those kind of situations. "Yes, they're resting as we speak." she said in her soft voice, though she was a Ultimate level. "Well, I guess we'll leave them alone for now. I just want to see how they react when they wake up." he said mischievously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Room:**

Rika woke up not knowing where she was or even why she was on a soft bed. She sat up and looked around. When she saw Takato, Renamon, and Gulimon in identical beds, her memory came back to her so fast it hurt. "Wait a minute, that strange digimon, the battle, the... OH MY GOD!!!" Rika jumped out of her bed and ran over to Takato's bed. "TAKATO! WAKE UP! ARE YOU OK! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OKAY!" she yelled while she shoke Takato to try and wake him up. "Rika!? What are you... okay I'm up I'm up." he said as he sat up. Rika dove at him and gave him a bone crushing hug. Unfortunatly, Takato wasn't the only one to wake up. "Uh Rika... what are you doing?" Renamon asked with a smile. She knew of her partner's feelings toward Takato for awhile now. "Uh... nothing, how are feeling Renamon?" Rika asked as she let go of Takato and turned around to hid her blush that was growing on her cheeks. "Fine and you Gulimon?" Renamon asked the last member in the room. " I'm just hungry. Takato do you have any bread.?" asked the red dino. "He's fine, and no Gulimon, I don't have any bread. I don't even know where we are, do you Rika?" Takato said, directing the question toward the redhead. "Your guess is as good as mine, Gogglehead." she told him. They looked around the room, which was larger then Rika's living room and fully furnished but left room for custiomiztion. Then they noticed a note on the door.

_"Please follow this directions to the dining room for some lunch and to see your friends. Anything you need, please feel free to write them down so someone may be able to get it.  
Have a nice day, Healmon and Jordan._

"Well, lets just follow the directions and get some food, maybe we can get some information as to where we are and we." suggested Takato.  
"That's probably the first good idea you had in a long time Gogglehead. Come on." said Rika. Everyone started to go outside to the dining room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Second Room:**

When Henry woke up, he was confused why he was in a bed. After he remembered the fight that toke place a few minutes ago, "Or is it longer then that?" he asked himself as he looked around the room and saw Terriermon. Henry walked calmly, but cleary stunned, towards his partner and said "Hey Terriermon, Suzie is coming to play Princess Pwetty Pants with you." softly, with a smirk. "WHAT! Where, hide me Henry, please! No Suzie, not Princess Pwetty Pants." yelled Terriermon, climbing on to Henry's head, frightened. "Don't worry Terriermon, I only said that to wake you up." "Sheesh Henry, you gave me a heart attack. Uh... whose that in the other bed?" asked Terriermon once he got over the shock. "I don't know, lets find out." When they got to the bed, Henry saw it was Alice. "Now why she here?" Henry asked himself as he woke her up. "Henry, why are you here, and where are we for that fact?" asked a clearly confused Alice. "Your guess is as ours." said Terriermon. Henry noticed a note on the bedside table next to her bed. (It says the same as the others.) "Well, why don't we go?" he asked the others. "Yeah, I could use some food after that fight.." Terriermon was cut off by Henry's hand. "What fight Henry?" Alice asked. Henry stuttered to find a decent excuse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Third Room:**

Ryo woke up to find himself in a unknown room. "What the? MONODRAMON! Are you okay buddy?" he asked his partner, remembering the battle they were just in, happy that they came out alive. "Yep, just a little tired Ryo. Hey isn't that Jeri in that bed over there?" asked Monodramon. "Really? Lets go see." replied Ryo. "Hey, it really is Jeri. Why is she here?" was what Ryo got out before "HEY JERI, WAKE UP" screamed Monodramon. "What? Who's there, oh just you Ryo." said Jeri, looking up at Ryo and Monodramon. "Hey Jeri, you wouldn't happen to know where we are,do you?" "Nope, not a clue, sorry." Just then, Jeri found their note and read it out loud. "Want to go, I want to see everyone." Jeri said. "Sure,lets go." replied Ryo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fourth Room:**

Suzie woke up and saw Lopmon next to her. "Hey Lopmon, do you know where we are?" she asked the brown version of Terriermon. "Nope, not a clue Suzie." was all Lopmon was able to say when she noticed that there were other people in the room. "Impmon? I wonder why him and his partners are here?" "I don't know, hey Lopmon lets wake them up. HEY GUYS, WAKE UP PLEASE!" screamed Suzie, making Lopmon cover her ears. "Who, What, Where? Oh it's just you Suzie." said Impmon, waking up. "Ai, Mako, you guys are okay." said a very happy Impmon when he saw them. "Its nice to see you to Impmon. Oh hey, Suzie how are you?" asked Mako. "Hey Sis, do you know where we are?" he asked Ai. "No, you Suzie?" she asked hopefully. "No" said Suzie, looking down at her shoes. "Hey guys, it says there's grub down in the dining room and everyone else is there." Impmon said, holding the note. He learned to read and write with his partners in his spare time at home. "Ya, lets go there!" everyone yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fifth Room:**

Kenta woke up to Kazu snoring and his head was having a major headache. "Kazu, wake up. And where are anyway." He yelled over his friends snoring. "Huh, what. oh it's you Kenta. No, I don't know where we are" said a grumpy Kazu. "Oh hey there MarineAngemon, is that note for us?" said Kenta as he saw his partner. "Okay, all of those in favor of food raise their hands." asked Kenta as his and Kazu's hand went up, with MarineAngemon "Pep" as his response. Guadromon was still asleep, "Should we wake him up?" asked Kenta. "Na, lets let him sleep and bring him some later." replied Kazu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dining Room:**

As everyone began to enter into the fancy dining room, they began to ask the same questions and got the same answers as before. Henry was surprised that Suzie was there as well, but let slide for now. Then a tall blond haired digimon with a staff walked in, who the assumed was Healmon, and said "If you don't mind, please take your seats and wait for our host to arrive." she said in her soft voice. Once everyone had sat down, Kazu blurted "Hey, who's the guy who owns this fancy place?"  
"That would be me." said a erriely familar deep voice. Everyone turned around and saw none other then Blademon taking a bow.

End Chapter Two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha another cliffhanger. Thank you for reading. Now a couple of notes:

One: I'm sorry if I offended anyone when I made the Tamers stronger then the others, but if it makes you feel better, the other are about the same in strengh.  
Two: I toke Blademon's Slayer mode from the Japanese Zero Fighter from WW 2. He's faster and his offensive power is maxed out (for his level) but his Defensive power is cut by half, he uses it when there are alot of enemies because he can manuveure faster, and yes, he was holding back during the fight.  
Three: You know the basic pairing of the Tamers, except for Kazu and Kenta (that's just weird).  
Please Review

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper55


	3. The Explaination: Part One

A/N:Sorry for not updating for a while. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and will give me some feed back.  
It has taken a while to get this chapter's plot in order so if anything is wrong, don't blame me. As you all have seen, I'm not so good at cliffhangers.

On to chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3: The Explanation: Part One

**_"You!"_**most of the Tamers yelled when they saw the tall black armored digimon that just beat the hell out of them. Renamon, Terriermon, Impmon, Haguramon, Lopmon and MarineAngemon all got in a fighting stance as they thought he would attack. Interestingly, Guilmon didn't go feral, actually he smiled and walked up to Blademon. The others shocked increased when they saw a familiar white digimon come from behind him.

"Hey guys. Uh...why are you all angry looking?" asked Calumon as he jumped onto Blademon's shoulder.  
"Calumon, when, why...never mind. Got off of that digimon before he deletes you, you too Guilmon!" said Takato once he got over the intail shock.  
"Why would he do that Takato? He's a nice guy." Calumon said jumping into the air.  
"No he's not, he just knocked us around like rag dolls." Kazu said as started to get his D-Arc out.  
"Yeah, with what just happened, I'm surprised we're not dead yet." Terriermon adding his two cents  
"Ah, there lays the key that says you can trust me." Blademon said in his calm voice.  
"What are talking about?" Rika looked like she would fight Blademon on her own.  
"You come into our world and knocked us out and you expect us to trust you?" Ryo said with a murderous glare.  
"Exactly. If I were a bad guy, would I let you live, give you a room and invite you to lunch or wouldn't I just kill you off the bat." Blademon reasoned.  
"He's telling the truth Takato, he's a good guy. Now can we have lunch, I'm hungry." Guilmon said going to a plate and trying to get some bread.  
"Are you sure Guilmon?" Renamon asked with a eyebrow raised.  
"Yep, he doesn't have the kind of smell that bad digimon have." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"If your sure." was all Renamon said as she sat on the chair next to him and also got a plate, but waited on the others.  
"There now, why don't we all sit down and talk about this. Oh and Healmon, get Jordan so they can have the full story." Blademon said as he toke the head chair at table.  
"Already here Raf." said a blond behind him. Blademon jumped slightly as he turned to see her. "You know, one of these days I'm gonna to to get that trick of yours worked out."

"Raf?" asked Ryo in confusion. "Yeah, short for Rafeal, my real name. My human name." the now identified Rafeal said in a wistful voice. "Your human?" asked Jeri. "Was human, now I think I'm half human and half digimon." he explained. "What do you mean 'I think', your not sure how you came to be?" asked Ryo, now curious. "No, I know exactly how I came to be, I just don't know how. And I was getting to that, but first, you guys can eat all you want." Blademon said when everyone started to eat. The next couple of hours, they all talked and joked like they were all old friends. Some of them were worried that Guilmon would eat all of the food but Blademon was able to keep food for everyone and then some. He then asked everyone for their attention's once the had their fill.

"Now that you all have had your meal, do you have any questions for me?" The Horseman asked. "Yeah, who are you exactly? I mean, you don't come up on our D-Arcs and we have never heard of you." Asked Rika. "Right, here, I'll give you my digimon information." he answered as a hologram appeared in the center of the table.

_Blademon: Champion Level, Unkown type_

_This Digimon is the leader of the legendary Four Horseman Digimon. Said to be  
one of the most powerful digimon of all time, this apocalyptic Knight of  
Darkness has a noble and caring heart, but will destroy any  
one and thing that threatens the Digital World.  
He represents Death and Resurrection._

_Attacks:  
Shadow Slash: Empowers his Twin Dark Blades with incredible dark powers.  
Can be used as a short or meduim range attack._

_Dark Blast: Charges up internal dark energy and releases in a sphere  
to hit single targets._

_Dark Eruption: Two ways; captures the opponents attack and sends it back at twice the strength.  
2: Unleashes all of dark powers from within in a last, suicidal attack._

"Wow, your only a Champion level and yet, you can probably take on most Mega alone." said Takato in awe. "Actually, I can take on ten Megas without breaking a sweat." Blademon corrected."OK, but what was that Slayer Mode that beat our butts in seconds." Added Impmon, remembering the power that wiped the board with them. "Ah, let me switch the screen then." he answered as he did.

_Blademon Slayer Mode: Champion Level, Unkown type_

_By tapping into some of his lock Holy powers, Blademon increases his  
attack and speed to the max, but at the cost of his defence. By  
combining Holy and Unholier, he is resitant to both types. At  
Mega level, all of his locked powers unleashes  
in another Mode change_

_His attacks are the same._

Now, if some of the Tamers weren't impressed before, the were now. The only other digimon that was both Dark and Holy was Gallantmon(Both modes)and Lucemon Choas Mode. "So, how did you become half digimon, Raf?" Henry asked the question on every-body's mind. "When me and my friends first came to the Digital World, my partner was Dark Kotemon. During all of our travels, he was only able to digivolve to his Champion level, Blademon. Our main enemy were the Seven Great Demon Lords," Impmon had an involuntary shudder down his spine "they sent countless of their minions to try to kill us. Once we finally faced them head on, Lucemon, their leader, came after me and DK. When he tried to blast me, DK jumped in front of and toke the blast. In the blinding light, I saw his digicore. I touched it and once the light subsided, I was a Blademon but at his Ultimate level. I killed Lucemon and the rest of my friends toke out the rest of the Demon Lords. Since then, I can't digivolve nor turn back into a human until I find a digimon to take the spot of Dark Kotemon. All I can do now is take part of my armor off." Blademon explained in a sad tone that didn't fit the power he projects at all times.(DK stands for Dark Kotemon.)

"Can...can you show us the parts that you can take the armor off of?" Jeri asked nervously. "Sure, hold on." Raf said plainly. He put his arm straight out in front of him and breathed in deeply. Suddenly, the arm hissed and black steam came out of it. He then toke the gauntletapart. Suzie, Ai, and Mako jumped under the table, Kenta fainted, Kazu ran out to throw up, Ryo paled, Jeri looked horrified, Rika looked disgusted, Takato looked like he saw a ghost, all of the digimon looked at his hand curiously. Blademon's hand was composed of a skeleton hand and tendons that made them move. Frankly, it was quite disgusting.

"Sorry about that, I should have warned you." Blademon stated simply. Then Ian came in through a side door. He whispered something to Blademon and the recipient's eyes flashed. 'I'm sorry, but I won't be able to explain anymore. I would like for Takato, Rika, their partners, and Impmon to come with me. Impmon, your partners can come if you see fit." he said coldly. Those mentioned stood up and followed him. Jordan then asked for everyone to go back to their rooms. None of the Tamers wanted to know what made Blademon mad and did what was asked. "I have a bad feeling about this." thought Blademon, and that thought was shared by both Takato and Rika.

* * *

There is Chapter Three.  
I hope you liked it and will give some feed back.  
Also, if you can find a movie refrence, you'll get something.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper55


	4. The Explanation: Part Two

A/N: Now I'm getting to the good parts of the story and I hope you will put with me.

Blademon has many skills that I will reveal over time. You'll be surprised of his talents.

Enjoy the next Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Explanation Part 2

**Last Time:**

_'I have a bad feeling about this' thought Blademon and that thought was shared by Takato and Rika_

**Now:**

Takato, Rika, Ai, Mako, and their partners struggled to keep with Blademon. How he was able to walk faster then they could run was beyond them, but they knew he was mad. Once they found themselves in front of a plain wood door, Blade simply obliterated the door out of existence with a wave of his hand. Scratch mad, he was pissed!

Inside, they found a large, round, Chrome-Digizoid...object. It had numerous cables that ran out of it all over the place. Most of those went to a control panel next to the wall. What they didn't see was Blademon going over to a hidden room in the shadows. He returned holding two badges. "Now what I'm about to tell you is Top Secret, so listen well, got it?"

"Sure, but you will mind telling what this is about?" Rika asked. "I was getting to that, if you guys stop asking me what I'm about to say, maybe we could somewhere." Blademon said in a annoyed voice.

"Okay then, let me begin. When we first arrived to the Digital World, I got separated from the rest my team. I ran into strange Ultimate level digimon called Prophecymon. He told me two prophecies about the Digital World. The first was:

**After many years of oppression, Four Horsemen shall come  
These Knights will come with four Angels from a  
Different World  
The Seven Demons shall try to slain these heros  
Only to be defeated by the one who is the least  
And thus shall begin the Great Peace  
But at the cost of a Leader.**

Blademon recited these in a trance. His eyes closed and dark aura surrounded him. Once he stopped, he opened his eyes and let the four people and three digimon take in what he just said. "The next few weeks were tough, fighting the Demon Lords, but we also had some good times. The biggest thing I learned was never make Jordan mad, she can be a little _touchy_." He told them with a chuckle. Takato had to fight back the urge to laugh, but a jab in the ribs from Rika shut him up before he could.

"After that, he told me another, more sinister one." Again, he went into his trance:

**Four years the Great Peace will last  
The Least will rein as King  
But the Demons do not rest  
As another, more powerful foe shall  
Have them arise  
And yet, he is still not the one  
Who will cause ten World to fall  
One team shall find the other Four  
Before the One conquers all**

**This is the only time you have  
To get rid of this Greatest Threat  
The King will become more powerful then ever  
But he shall run the course once again  
After that, the King will unite two poles  
And vanquish all**

Blademon opens his again and sees everyone on the room shocked. "Yep, that's the same reaction I had. After Prophecymon told me this, he left me in charge of all of this world's mythology and ancient literature. I know most of the stories in my Digital World andReal World. After a while, I was able to make references to literature in the Real World to those prophecies. Are any of you Catholic?" he asked outof nowhere. The four humans didn't know to make heads or tails of what he just asked.

"Yea, I'm." Takato answered after a moment. "So am I." said Rika. Ai and Mako were sure they weren't but they didn't know what religion they were either. "So what does that have to do with this." Takato asked.

"In the Bible, the Book of Revelation by John in fact, there is a prophecy for the end of the world. It states that Four Horsemen will come to announce the End. Each represents something: The First Conquest, the Second War, the Third Famine, the last one is Death. I am Death. It also says that they will be given a quarter of the world to do as they wished."

"Now, the Digital World has a mind of it's own because it is alive as well. It decided to take its own version of the Book and apply it to itself. In this version, the Horsemen do not bring pain and suffering, but still announce the End. Instead, we fight the Beast for the Lord."

" There also exists the Seven Seals and they are carried by the four females in our group. The Seven Seals stand for a few things: The Holy Virtues, The Seals of the Apocalypse, and our Digivolvtion. Each had two except for Jordan, she had one. The seals helped their and their opposite element to evolve to Ultimate, while I could only go to Champion. Jordan also could go Ultimate because her partner was found at Champion. The Seals also activated when they fought the Demon Lords and were what sent them to Digi Hell, A.K.A the Dark Area."

"When I fought Lucemon, I got my own Seal but it never activated after it sent him into the Area. Since then, I used as my Coat of Arms." Blademon showed his Seal to the others. I was a circle with the image of his swords crossed and black flame surrounding it. Maybe it was the lack of light, but Takato swore he saw the flames actually dancing around on the Seal.

"Later, in the Book, it says that the Beast shall rise, one with seven heads and ten horns. It gathers all of it's followers and leads them to battle in a battlefield of legend, Armagenddon, or otherwise known as Meggido." At this, Takato fell to his knees and Rika knew why. Meggidramon was the result of Takato giving to much anger to Guilmon to have him Digivolve. Rika tried to comfort him, so of course all she was able to do was to awkwardly put her arm around him. She helped him up and Takato slowly regained his composure. The digimon had looks of horror on their faces. Blademon started talking once they all recovered.

"Takato, you were the one who created the first Guilmon and his digivolvtions, except for Gallantmon, he already existed and needed a line and you gave him one. You gave Guilmon to much anger and evolved into a out of control Meggidramon, even by Demon Digimon standard." Their faces became even more grave.

"Now to the part of why your all here. All of us Horsemen created armies for the second prophecy, but it looks like we have been betrayed. Someone had sabotaged the others portals, but as it turns out, that some in our armies had defected and went through first. The only one still working is mine. Those that went through support the Beast." Now, everything else pales in comparison to what they just heard. Takato already figured that Blademon was from another realm and from the prophecy, that there were teams in other realms. It didn't take long for him and Rika to put two and two together.

"The bad part is anyone in this realm can only use the portals once, so I can no longer go and save the other teams. I asked for you to come because you were the ones who actually stood up to me in your world even in a weak state(Impmon had a bad thought then). I want you guys to go to the other realms and collect the other teams because you will be able to use it multiple times." He stopped, clearly waiting for their response. There was a moment of silence and "We'll do it." Takato, Rika, and Impmon said at the same time. Renamon, Guilmon, and Impmon's partners looked like they saw the answer coming.

"Good. I'll need to see your D-Arcs so I can upgrade them for your use on this mission." He said, nodding. They handed Blademon their D-Arcs and he went to the control panel where he put them one a slide. After a few minutes, he gave them back to their owners. "Welcome to the ranks, Colonel, both of you." Blademon said with pride. "Of course, you little one will only be Lieutenants, for now." he nodded towards Ai and Mako.

"Now, your D-Arcs upgrades include: Better digimon reconition, status of your digimon, comm links, a connection to my computer mainframe, and some more I can't remember. As an add bonus, I add my seal, which will double your digimon's stats and gives you access to their other forms under complete control. Yes, that includes Mr. Big Bad Bruiser. You can check once you all arrive to your first destination, the Digidestained's realm." he explained. Takato's face lit up a little at Digidestained.

"One more thing, if you run into any digimon from any of our armies, you are to delete and load them. The less the demon's have, the better. Your D-Arcs will scan and alert you if any nearby. How you get the Digidestained here, I don't care as long as they are in one piece.." Blademon said as he warmed up the portal. Once he was done, the portal turned into something like a blue black hole.

"Merge to mega if you want to make it through, I can give Ai and Mako barrier to protect them." Takato and Rika went to Gallantmon and Sakuyamon in a heartbeat. Beelzemon also appeared next to them with Ai and Mako in a little pink bubble. They walked up to the portal. "Oh and one more thing. God Speed." Blademon said with a smile and a glint in his eye. With that, they all walked into the portal and with a big flash, they started their first mission.

* * *

And that is chapter three, hoped you liked it. Now time for After Story Notes.

1) My disclaimer: I don't own the main stream Digimon. Nor do I own the Bible or it's teachings.  
2) Sorry if this upsets anyone religiously.  
3) A friend of mine give me this part of the plot in english class. He said that the Bible should be turned into a action movie. Well, I got the Book of Revelation.

(A certain redhead comes behind very quietly) "And what are you thinking for the next chapter, The Reaper" Rika asked with a angry face.  
ME "Rika, what are you doing here? Better yet, how did you get here?"  
"The story." creepy smile on her face.  
"Ok, before anything bad happens, I would like to say: Thank you and have a nice day, The Reaper5545." Starts running


	5. First Impressions: DigiDestained

Notes: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school and the like. I have almost nothing to say in these notes so on with the story.

Rika: "There you are, your come over so I can beat you already"

Takato: "Come on Rika, if you do anything to him, we would be screwed in the story, you know that."

Rika: "Fine, he's safe, for now"

Me: "Okay? On with the chapter!"

* * *

Rika, Takato, Impmon, and their partners walk through a blue portal and they had to sit down a little due to dizziness. What they had just learned in the portal room back in Blademon's castle, they were understandably down. "So, how are we going to pull off this miracle this time?" Impmon asked, doubting the confidence Blademon had in them.

"I have no idea, I mean, all the other times we had to pull something like this, all we had to do was fight the bad guys. This time we have to trick the Digidestained into going to a soon to be war-torn world." Rika said, showing a side of herself not usually seen. The rest of the group was deep in thought. Suddenly, their D-Arcs went off and saw the info on a couple of digimon.

_Dark Tyrannomon_

_Champion level_

_Formerly a Tyrannomon, this digimon is more powerful due to a dark virius.  
Big and strong, only fools would attack this monster. Once as part of  
Blademon's general army, delete on sight._

"Okay, that's one we can take of easily." Rika said as she the looked to the one on her D-Arc.

_Metal Mamemon_

_Ultimate level_

_Though the same size as a normal Mamemon, this version pack an even  
stronger punch because of mechanized upgades. Fast and smart as  
make it a worthy opponate. Was part of Ian's elite force._

"Yep, that guy will give us some problems." Impmon said with a whistle. Suddenly, Takato spoke for the first time, "Guys, I think I know a way to pull this mission off." he said in a hard to distinguish voice. "Well, speak up Googlehead, lets hear it." Rika said, doubtfully.

"Okay, you have seen a little of the digimon show back home, right?" he asked. When they all nodded, he continued "Well, I thought if we did something like Ken did, you know trying to rule the Digital World, it would give us the perfect cover why we're deleting digimon and it will gives plenty of chance to trick them into going into a gate. I had it all figured out, Rika would be the leader, the Digimon Queen, me and Impmon would be her loyal 'enforcers' and we would fake some papers to get into the same school as the second generation. So?" Takato finished. The rest of the group looked at him in disbelief, except for Guilmon. "That bad, huh?" he said sadly.

"NO! It can actually work Takato, it's just we're aren't used to you coming with good ideas all the time" Rika said quickly, though the thought was shared by the rest. "Thanks....HEY!" Takato said, getting the full meaning. "What isn't there some village you need to destroy, Digi Knight?" Rika said playfully, enjoying embarrassing Takato. "Hey, I kinda like that nickname. Wait, Impmon, I need to ask you a favor." Impmon nodded,"Okay, I need you to find someplace that we can use as a hideout while I take out the closest deserters." "How come you get to have all the fun today!?" Impmon demanded. "Because a kid on a flying demon ordering it around is more distrubing the a single Demon Lord." Takato said plainly. "Wow, you really thought this out didn't you Dino Boy." Impmon said impressed.

"Takato, I think you should start soon, Rika, I, and the others will take of the rest, now go." Renamon told him "Ok, ok, ready boy?" he asked Guilmon as he toke out his D-Arc. "Yes sir." Guilmon said in mock salute. "Alright then, _Hazard Digivolution activate!_" Guilmon then rose into the air and was envolped by a dark red cloud and a second later emerged Megidramon. "H-How you feeling boy?" Takato asked worriedly to his partner. "Normal, why shouldn't I be Takatomon?" Guilmon said in his childish voice that didn't suit his form. Takato got on and waved goodbye when suddenly he was covered by a light, and so was Rika. When it died out they were wearing different clothes. Takato had a long sleeved black shirt, a sleeveless red blazer, black pants, a a pair of sunglasses and the Hazard symbol on all of it. Rika wore the same but with purple and yellow respectively and with the Ying/Yang symbol adorning it.

Lifting off anyway, Takato told his parter to head towards the nearest village. "Oh and boy, when you attack, try hit only the ones that show up in red, the normal digimon show up in blue, got it?" "No problem sir." Megidramon said in a deeper voice, reading to put on one hell of act.

* * *

The second generation Digidestained were currently hanging out in fairly large town in the Digital World. It was a few days after the fight with Armageddemon and all of the team were enjoying some time off. But their minds were not as relaxed. All of them, even Davis, knew that they were only allowed into the Digital World during times of crisis. Hopefully, no one would mention it anytime soon. Of course, they weren't so lucky, "Davis, why are back here? The last time we were was when we were fighting MaloMyotismon. Do you think there is another bad guy for us to fight?" Veemon said in a single breath.

"I don't know you guys. Don't you find it a little suspicious that there isn't any fighting going on or any villains attacking us?" Ken added. As soon as those words were out of his mouth a explosion knocked them all to the ground. "What was that?" Kari asked, fearing the answer. "If this is anything like before, not's not a good thing, that's for sure." T.K. said, getting up. Once they were all up, the kids walked as quietly and sneaky as they could until they saw a kid about their age and fifty digimon standing in front of him. They didn't notice him glancing at them for a second and smile.

"You are all here by charged with treason and will be punished accordingly. Do you have anything to say?" the 'stranger' asked in a cold voice that sent chills down their spines. The DigiDestained were sure that the digimon would scream their innocence, but were surprised to see that they didn't say anything in their defence. "Well then, I bid you all farewell. DO IT!" He yelled as the digimon were engulfed in flames. Finally, the digimon dissolved into data, but they saw that the data flew up to a large red dragon, that they somehow missed, before he absorbed it.

"No way, he just completely killed those digimon! And he looks like doesn't regret it either." Yolei whispered. "Well, my job here's done. Lets go have some fun." the boy said, turning around. He didn't get very far as Davis tried to tackle him, but the stranger avoided it easily. Their cover blown, the rest of them came out. "Hello there, DigiDestained. I was wondering when you would come out and play with us." he said in a too sweet voice. "Who are you and why did you delete those digimon." Asked Cody. "To answer your questions, I'm called the Digital Knight, and deleting digimon is my job." the now identified Knight plainly. "Well then, _Sir,_take some of these!" Yelled Davis, getting up. Veemon and the other digimon started to digivolve, but were cut short with _"Hell Howling"_called by Megidramon. In one blast, almost every member of the team was knocked out.

But the Digital Knight was not done yet, as he walked over to the only member left moving, Kari. "You know, I'm doing this for a reason. There is a girl that I like, but it's like she doesn't know I exist." Kari was barely able to get on her and knees during his talk. She was starting to feel a little bad for the guy who just knocked out her friends. "Deleting the digimon really is my job, but I'm hoping that the Digimon Queen gets my message. She controls what I'm doing. And your going to help me do that." he then grabbed Kari's hair, lifted her head up and gave her a kiss on each cheek. "Lets hope she saw that." he told her softly before knocking her unconscious.

"Well then Megidramon, lets go find the others." Takato said, climbing onto his partner. Satsified by his work, he had the Demon Dragon digimon lift off.

* * *

**A few hours later:**

Kari was the first person to wake up after the 'attack'. She blushed bright pink remembering the last thing before being knocked out. (un?)Fortunately, she didn't recall the speech he gave as she looked to see the damage. Most of the area of the town they were in was burned but intact. Deciding it was safe enough, Kari went around waking up the rest of the group. While it was quite easy to wake the humans, their digimon was a different story. Each member of the Digidestained spent nearly twenty minutes to get partners up. Not knowing what to do, they decided to simply have a meeting in the computer lab with all of the Digidestained.

Once they got to the computer room, they saw it was full of the original Digidestained, even Mimi who was on vaction, looking rightly concerned. "Okay, what happened that you all thought was a reason to get us here so quickly" asked Izzy. "Well, while were relaxing at the that village were Digitomamon made his second resturant, we saw someone talking to fifty digimon in front of him, but we couldn't see who they were. We did get a look at the guy talking though: about my height, brown messy hair, black shirt, red blazer, black pants and a pair of sunglasses. We overheard him talking and declared all of those digimon traitors, then they were all deleted and when the data was about to be reconfigured, it was absorbed by what looked like a demon dragon digimon.(Yolei was very angry at this point) Then when he was about to go, Davis...uh...'challenged him' and then the dragon knocked us all out." explained T.K. "What!" the older guys yelled. "The only thing we learned is that he calls himself the Digimon Knight."

"Yeah, the thing is we don't know what kind of digimon he had with him. We were hoping that Izzy's database could help us with that." Ken said. Immediately, Izzy got out his laptop and started cycling through all the digimon, showing them at the same time. After about half hour and a hundred digimon pictures later, Patamon yelled indicating the right digimon.

_Megidramon  
Mega level_

_This digimon is the incarnation of the Digital Hazard.  
He was sealed away, but if reawaken he  
has the power to completely destory the Digital  
World. He is one of the Four Great Dragon.  
Lives in the Digital version of Hell, the Dark Area._

_Attacks:_

_Hell Howling: Blast a gaint sound wave at the enemy.  
The shock itself can be fatal._

_Meggido Flame: Shoots flame from Hell to completely  
burn his opponents._

"Wow, this guy is gonna to trouble." Matt whispered. "I think that we should all go home and start to plan what we do next tomorrow, after school" said Tai. Everyone nodded and start to file out. Tai and his sister were the last in the room, and Kari was looking worried.

"Hey Kari, is anything wrong?" Gatomon asked. "Yeah, Kari. You didn't do much back there" Tai added. Kari started to blush when she decided to talk, "Well, it's just I don't think that boy was all bad" she said looking down. "What? Do have any proof?" Tai asked, slightly ticked of. "Uh...well, not all of us were knocked out, I was still up a little and I heard him talking. I didn't hear exactly what he was saying, all I got was he served someone called the Digimon Queen. T-Then he sorta uh...lifted my head and kinda well...kissed me." Kari said the last part in a whisper.

"WHAT!" both Gatomon and Tai yelled at once, shocked. Tai was about to get his digivice out so he could beat the life out of this Knight, but it seemed Kari read his thoughts. "No Tai, your not going after him now. You could spend the entire night looking for him and not catch a glimpse so drop it" Kari said forcfully. Seeing his sister had a point, he calmed down, for now. But that didn't mean he couldn't do the second thing brothers do to their little siblings, tease them to no end.

"Alright, let's go home then" he said kindly, "But we should tell the others about this 'Digimon Queen', okay". Kari nodded and went home.

End Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: "This chapter was probably the most fun to write right now." two girls walk up behind him.

Rika: "Hey Reaper, what was that?" Hermione was next to her.

Me: "OK, Rika I understand, but why are you here, Hermione?"

Hermione: "You haven't updated your Harry Potter story in a while" getting out her wand.

Me: "Hey, lets not get hasty here.(turns back to the readers) OK, hopefully I'll live through this encounter, so without futher ado:

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper55.  
(Starts running)


	6. DigiDestained continued

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I had a bit of a spree on my Harry Potter story.

Rika: Yeah, but you lagged behind on this story.

Me: Sorry, but it toke awhile to think of something good enough to follow the last chapter.

Rika: Good, it better be good. Oh and more thing.

Me: What?

Rika: Takato isn't here today.

Me: Damn it Takato, your going to pay!!!

* * *

The next morning, Kari told her friends that there was another meeting after school due to new information. When they asked her what it was, Kari involuntarily blushed, which left a confused T.K. and Davis standing in the hall. She was hoping that no one would bug her about it for another fifteen minutes because that was when class started, unfortunalty, Luck was not on Kari's side this morning.

"Hey Kari, I think that we to talk." Yolie told her, coming up behind brunette. Kari turned around and frowned. The tone in Yolie's voice left no arguements.

"Okay, but somewhere private, let's go." she told the taller girl, dragging her into a unused room. Once the door was locked, Yolie once again turned to Kari.

"So, what was all the blushing about before?" Yolie asked, eyebrow raised.

"Okay, I'll tell you only if you swear not to tell anyone but my brother," Yolie nodded, "You remember when the Knight's Megidramon knocked us all out?" again a nod, "Well, in reality, I was able to stay awake for a couple of minutes. I heard him talking and was able to understand one term. Then he walked over to me, grabbed my hair and uh...well, he kinda kissed me." Kari explained, whispering the last part, though the taller girl still heard it. The digidestained of love and sincerity eye's widen in shock, though she had one more question.

"Kari..." was all she got off before the bell rang.

"Sorry Yolie, you'll have to ask me later, bye." Kari told her, running off to her class thankful for the bell. Yolie looked at where her friend was standing and shook her head.

_"She really needs to relax a little about this."_Yolie thought as she walked towards her class.

* * *

**Kari's, T.K., and Davis's class:**

TK and Davis were still very confused about what happened earlier, but they dismissed when they saw Kari come in looking normal. In a couple of minutes, the teacher came in with a girl and a boy. The girl was kinda like a tomboy, wearing jeans and belt with a blue broken heart shirt, violet eyes, her flaming red hair up and gave off an icy fell. She defiantly turned many heads(mostly boys). The boy was a lot warmer, a smile on his face, brown eyes, brown hair, a blue shirt and black pants. For some reason, Kari found him a little familiar for some reason.

"Students, these are our new classmates, Rika Nonaka and Takato Matsuki." she explained. Takato waved a bit while Rika simply nodded.

"Takato, if you take the seat to Kari's right, and Rika you will sit in front of him." the teacher told the two new kids. After they were seated, the class went by normally until the bell for lunch rang. Takato and Rika both were first to leave and when the three digidestained found them outside, were sitting at a table by themselves.

"Hey there guys, whats going on?" Yolie asked the three already there.

"Oh, hey Yolie. We got some new kids in our class and we're going to say hi." TK told her. Davis then showed her who they were talking about.

"Mmm...that boy is kinda cute." she said out loud. The others looked at her with dumbfounded expressions. "What, I'm just saying." she told them and motioned for them to head to the table. As they neared, they saw that Takato was drawing in a notebook, while Rika was listening to music.

"Hi there Takato, Rika. I'm TK, this is Kari, Davis and Yolie." TK introduced themselves to the Tamers. Takato looked up, closed his notebook and tapped Rika on her shoulder. She responded by scowling at him before turning to the Digidestained. "Hello there everyone, this is Rika." Takato said, hoping that Rika just might talk here. Unfortunately, she did, but not in a very friendly way.

"Gogglehead, you don't need to introduce me, got it." she growled at him and Takato rubbed the back of his head. The four others watched the interactions between the two kids and sighed at their bickering. "Get a room you two." Davis oh so nicely told them. The newbies sprang away from each other, looking away and blushing.

"Well, where did you guys go to school before coming here?" Yolie asked.

"Well, Takato here went to Shinjuku Scondary while I went to a private all girl's school." Rika told them.

"Wow that sounds cool." Kari replied.

"Yeah, at least then you didn't have to deal with immature boys all the time." said Yolie, motioning towards Davis.

"No. Actually I hated it. It was full of snobby girls that just made fun of me." Rika voiced angrily. The four looked at her strangely.

"Uh...you see, Rika didn't have many friends back at her old school. In fact, I think that I was her first real friend." Takato explained nervously. At his words, Rika had a bit of red on cheeks.

"Wow, that had to suck for while." TK said. Kari was currently busy trying to get a peek at Takato's notebook when he caught her.

"Sorry, my eyes only. You'll have to wait to see inside my drawing journal." He said with a grin.

"Oh well, can't blame her for trying Goog...Takato." Rika catching herself mid-sentence. As Davis was about to ask the oh so obvious question, the bell rang and they all tried to get their things together. As Kari left to get back to class, she saw Takato show Rika his picture and the latter blushing.

'I wonder what it was?' Kari thought to herself.

(Rest of the day, blah blah blah. Digidestained meeting)

* * *

"So does anyone have any idea how we are going to do this?" Izzy asked. Everyone shook their heads(Everyone but Tai and Kari are there).

"We have no idea about what to do with this guy. I mean we don't know if he gots others with him or if he's working for someone." Ken replied. At that moment, the door slid opened and the Kimya siblings came in. "Hey guys, I think Kari has a lead on this guy." Tai said quickly.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled/asked.

"Uh...well, when you guys were out cold, I heard the guy talking. I couldn't hear very well but I heard him talking about someone called the 'Digimon Queen' and I think that he works for her." she explained.

"Well, that would make sense. But she would either have to be incredibly strong or have something over his head to have a guy like the Knight working for her." TK reasoned. All of a sudden, the computer in front of Izzy flickered and Tentomon came on to the screen.

"Izzy, are you guys there?" he asked with a shaky voice. "Yeah Tentomon. What's wrong?" Izzy asked.

"There are two guys at Andromon's city and they're wrecking the place. I think one of them was a Demon Lord but I'm not sure about the other. Heck, I don't think there was even another digimon. Anyway, you all have to get here quick because the city isn't going to last much longer. All of the other digimon are all gathered. HURRY!" Tentomon explained before the connection was terminated.

"Great, here we go again, DIGIPORT OPEN!" Yolie shouted, pointing her digivice at a computer screen, all of the inhabitants going along.

* * *

(Metal City)

Beelzemon was walking down the streets, pumping anyone in his sight full of lead. 'Hah, this is almost too easy. Thankfully, pineapple head cleared out any of the non-targeted digimon before setting me loose, I'm having fun.' he thought, shooting a Tankmon to his left. Beelzemon had been cleaning out Metal City for over two hours but there were so many digimon here that he was now only able to see the difference. His job was to herd as many digimon as he could so his partner could knock them all out in one shot.

Speaking of his partner, he was currently standing on top of a building behind Beelzemon. His dark blue cape fluttering in the wind, and his armor sucking up the light. He was ChaosGallantmon, the viral form of Gallantmon. He looked exactly like Gallantmon except the color of his armor, no longer having the Hazard Symbol, and the wisps of smoke coming through his mouth guard. Like this, he looked like an executioner.

'Okay, Takato told me to have all of the good digimon out before Impmon went to have his fun, check. When Beelzemon gives the signal, attack all of the bad digimon in the trap. Then I have to distract most of the digidestained and let Beelzemon take care of MetalGurrumon and WarGerymon. And last, knock all of them out, but do not kill. I think that's all of it." ChaosGallant thought to himself. Right now, his personality was mostly the same as normal, except for being more mature.

Back on the ground, Beelzemon was currently taking on several Meramon when he heard the sound of a missle coming. 'Ah nuts...' he thought as he did a backflip in order to avoid the incoming missile. It missed the Demon Lord but it deleted the Meramon once Beelzemon turned around to face the attacker. A Megadramon was flying towards him, readying another attack.

All the Lord of Gluttony did was raise his sawed-off and chanted in his head 'closer, come on, closer, keep coming straight.' over and over until..."Double Impact!" and the round went right through Megadramon's head, deleting him. After that, Beelzemon charged up his claws and for the next few minutes, it was hell for anyone in his way.

(Time jump: 30 minutes)

All of the remaining digimon had barricaded themselves in a building, but the Demon Lord knew he had no chance of getting in. "Okay, time to get the show on the row. HEY PINEAPPLE HEAD, GOT A JOB FOR YOU!" he called and ChaosGallantmon took to the air. His right arm turned into his signature gray lance as he unleashed his "_Demon's Disaster!_" on the building, completely annihilating it and the digimon inside.

ChaosGallantmon came down to level with Beelzemon. "So now what? We just wait till those kids arrive?" ChaosGallantmon asked Beelzemon.

"I guess so. Though it won't take long for them to come." Beelzemon replied, as the Digidestained started to come out of the TV. In a flash, C-Gallantmon was hidden in the shadow's and the Digidestained fully entered the digital world, all of their partners along with them, only to see the Lord of Gluttony with his shotguns raised at them.

"It's about time you guys got here. Two and a half minutes late, you digikids are really losing your touch." he said with a sneer.

"What are you doing here. And why are you attack inoccent digimon?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, don't you it's wrong to kill digimon." Yolie said in a disgusted voice.

"No, killing is part of life, and my job. And you are in my way." Beelzemon replied simply.

"Then you are a sick, twisted and foul excuse for a digimon." Cody exclaimed. The Lord simply smirked and bowed. "Glad my reputation proceeds me."

"Enough talk, let get to work." Matt said, and all of their digimon got ready to fight.

(Time jump: 25 minutes and 35 seconds later.)

C-Gallantmon was currently standing over Veemon and Wormmon after impaling him in his Mega form, Imperialdramon. Around him, most of the Digidestained were knock out cold. Only Kari was awake, but only just, and Beelzemon was currently aiming his shotguns at her head.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, but was ignored.

"Come on Beelzemon, you don't want to do this." C-Gallantmon told him.

"Fine, but why can't I have more fun?" Beelzemon asked.

"Because Knight told us not to, especially the girl, ok." C-Gallantmon said.

"We will need to knock her though, right?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yep, like this." he said, throwing a weak sphere a darkness at her, knocking her too.

"Beelzemon, do you have your Tamers' D-Arc?" C-Gallantmon asked. Beelzemon took it out of his biker jacket and handed it to his partner.

"Good, now all we have to do is get back from where they came from." C-Gallantmon said as he pointed the device to the TV that they made sure was not damaged and all of the DDs went back to the real world.

"Well, time to get to the hid out." the two said as the went to the hide out that Rika found.

* * *

Again, it was Kari that woken up first and started to wake up everyone else. After a lenghty comversation that is to remain private between them(and the fact I'm my hands are starting to hurt from typing) they started to file when Yolie asked for a private word with Kari. So inside a empty classroom, Yolie finally asked the question that plagued her all day.

"Hey Kari, I have to ask you something." Yolie said.

"Ok, what?" Kari replied.

"Are you falling for that Knight?"

* * *

Me: And there is the new chapter. Sorry I didn't write the fight scene but I think that you all could come up something better then me in your imagation, so make your way. AND I got Rika to back off for now thanks Takato who took pity on me.

Thank you, and have a nice day,  
The Reaper 5545


	7. One Hell of a Shock

The Reaper: "Hi there everyone, I hope that most of you are still with me after my long delay."

Something moves in the shadows.

The Reaper: "Ok, whose there?." Rika walks out. Reaper moves back slowly.

The Reaper: "Uh...hi Rika, where's Takato?"

Rika smirked evilly: "Oh he's kind of tied to my wall at the moment."

The Reaper: "Kinky, didn't know you were into that stuff, well got to run." and with that Reaper disappeared.

Rika: "Well, that means that I have to do the disclaimer and find something else to get my anger out. Well The Reaper55 doesn't own anything except Blademon, his companions and the plot, blah blah blah. Damn he didn't do this for a while didn't he?"

* * *

Chapter 7: One Hell of a Shock

For the last few days, the Digidestained had very bad luck at trying to stop these new foes. Usually they would run into either Megidramon or Beelzemon and on rare occasions Chaos Gallantmon. Kari also thought that she saw a weird purple looking digimon once but it was gone so fast she thought it was trick of the eyes.

**Begin Flashback:**

The whole gang had come back to File Island when they found out the Digimon Queen's guys were attacking it. When they got there they saw a few of their friends on nearby boats.

"Hey, Leomon, Ogremon, what's going on on File Island?" T.K. asked

"A Beelzemon and Megidramon come and and started scanning the place when a kid came and said that this wasn't our fight and to get out of there. Before we knew it, we were on these boats and those heavy-weights began running amok." Said Ogremon.

"We would've tried to stop them but they are Megas and we wouldn't stand a chance against them. That and they specifically said that they were waiting for you guys." Leomon told them, a little put out that he was of no help to the digimon that were deleted.

"It's alright you two, there was nothing you could have done. We'll take it from here." Tai told them. All of them started to head up the island to find these two Megas.

"Hey, has anyone noticed that the only guys who we've been fighting are Mega levels. And they only show up one or two at a time, never all three at the same time." Tentomon wondered. "I've been thinking about that too, it also seems that they're only toying with us and are only concerned with deleteing digimon. Something is definitly wrong here." Izzy replied.

"I feel it too, but we need to concern ourselves with the problem at hand and that is two very strong and vile Digimon attacking File Island.-" Matt started but Tai cut him off, "Hey, didn't Leomon say that those two were waiting for us?" "And that means this is a trap." Cody finished that line of thought. "When isn't it a trap?" Kari asked rhetorically, remembering all of the times they fell for something like this.

The resulting battle ended badly for the Digidestained. Imperialdramon and Omnimon were taking on Beelzemon while the rest tried to swarm the Demon Dragon. As before, the two seemed to taking prceise care in making sure that the Digidestained were knocked out cold. While Beelzemon was holding his own, the sheer numbers and agility were having some effect on Megidramon, but not much besides agitating the massive dragon.

While the Ultimates were trying to wittle down, they were suddenly attacked by what looked like a purple fox spirit thing. It knocked out the digimon while Beelzemon jump at the same time Megidramon sent a _Hell Howling _in the same direction. The attack stop Omnimon, Imperialdramon, and their partners cold, laying unconscious. The shock from the attacked knocked out the rest of the humans.

**End Flashback**

Today, the whole second generation were going to scout a forest near the village they first were attacked. "Okay everyone, now we will all split up and try to find anything that can help us find those scumbags. If we find them or anything of interest, email each other on the D-3's, okay." T.K. told all of them and there was a chorus of "Alright." Everyone split and went off in different directions, Kari and Gatomon went what would be east.

(Time Jump)

After some idle chat, navigation confusion, trying to find a way to the others and a little over an hour, they finally admitted they were lost. "Okay then, this is very bad. usually when something like this happens, everything goes from bad to worse." Gatomon said. As soon as those words were out of her mouth there was a loud screech and saw a very large Seadramon-like digimon above her. "I think you need to digivolve now, Gatomon" Kari said as she got out her Digivice. Gatomon nodded.

"GATOMON DIGIVOVLE TO....ANGEWOMON" Angewomon carried Kari over the treetops and saw that the others were also up in the air to see what was going on(Cody and Armiddilomon were with Yolie). Suddenly, the forest was a blaze and the Digidestained were suddenly swarmed be several Digimon. "Davis, Kari, cover us, we need to get to the Digiport as soon as possible!" Ken yelled as he realized that there were way too many foes to even think about fighting back.

"You got it Ken. Let's go X-Veemon!" Davis shouted back, X-Veemon shooting his _V Laser _to help the retreat. Angewomon was shooting off a volley of arrows, keeping the digimon out but not out. "Keep moving guys, we're almost there!" Yolie yelled out as they neared the T.V. portal at the center of the forest. But, the digimon were on to them and a few Okuwamon raced to intercept them. "Ah nuts." was all Cody said as the were within a few dozen feet of the portal.

"_Heaven's Charm_!" Angewomon called, paralyzing the insect Ultimates. "Hurry up, it won't hold for long!" Kari told them.

"Got it, _Digiport open_!" Yolie said as soon as most of the group was at the T.V. and were instantly transported the the Real world. As Davis, Kari, and their partners neared the portal, a couple of Okuwamon got free of Angewomon's _Heaven's Charm_and went after them. "Open it up Davis!" X-Veemon told him and he immediately complied. But as soon as the gate opened, a _Destructive Impulse _from a Okuwamon hit near Kari and Angewomon, sending Davis, a de-digivovled Veemon and Gatomon through the T.V., but Kari was thrown to the ground.

"Aw double nuts." Kari thought as she prepared to receive the full brunt of the Okuwamon's attack. ...It didn't come. Instead in front of her was a human-fox digimon with golden armor and a staff stood in front of her, sukrua(?) petals blocking the insects' attack.

"Thanks." Kari whispered and Sakuyamon turned to face her, "Don't thank me yet, Sugar Queen(yes, I'm using it too), we still got a long way to go." the Shaman digimonsaid in a dual voice. With that, she jumped into the air and Kari saw that the Okuwamon were not alone. Airdramon, MegaSeadramon, Snimon, Kwuagamon, Meramon, Phantomon, Parrotmon, Flybeemon, Harpymon, Ninjamon, Mamemon, and DarkTyranomon were all around her. Kari suddenly felt very vulnrable without Gatomon and her friends.

Sakuyamon must have figured this out as she shouted, "Hey Beelzemon, can you take that Digidestained back to the house, me and GoggleHead will take care of this. Besides, your out of ammo." she said, taking out Beelzemon's favorite agruement. As the Digidestained of Light tried to stand up, she felt exactly how hurt she was. She promptly fainted after ten seconds.

"Uh, hey Queenie, she fainted. And it wasn't my fault this time." Beelzemon said to the 'Digimon Queen'. "Fine, take and give her one of the extra beds, and get yourself some food from Ai, ok?" Renamon and Rika told him. Beelzemon gave a weak smile and roared onto the scene on his motorcycle, Behemoth. He carefully put Kari on the back of the motorcycle and raced off to their hideout.

"Gogglehead, where are you? I could use some help here." Sakuyamon said as she deleted several digimon after a _Amethyst Wind_ but she then saw a Gigadramon right in front of her. Suddenly a lance was through his head and behind him was Gallantmon, scratches and dents in his armor. "Sorry, Piedmon and some other ambushed me on the way here." Takato apologized.

"Deal with it, we go some trouble here too. That girl, whats her name...Kari, I think is out cold and Beelzemon is taking her to the house." Rika said as she took out a few Airdramon with her staff. "I'm on it. Hey, I got a new trick I want to try out, but you need to take cover first." Gallantmon said urgently as he blocked a few Snimon's attacks. Sakuyamon quickly rose her shield and watched as Gallantmon lifted his lance and pointed it to the sky.

"_Lightining Charge!_" the Royal Knight called his attack. A thunderbolt lunched up to the sky and less then a second later dozens of thunderbolts came down and deleting all of the enemies, while several miracusly deflected off her sheild. "Why did you decide that today was the day you try that move?" Rika asked. She and Renamon had just sperated as well as Takato and Gulimon. Takato scracths the back of his head nervously.

"Uh...well, you see, I tried to see if I could use that attack without hurting my friends and allies. But it doesn't, the bolts go anywhere there is anything sticking out, like regular lightning. So I don't use because it could hurt you and the others. Ok, you can hit me now" Takato said with his head down. Rika looked at him in cofusion.

"Why would I hit you, you haven't done anything wrong. You just decided to see if what you learned would be helpful first instead of charging straigt ahead like normal, Gogglehead. You did the right _and_ smart thing at the same time..." Rika's eyes then widened, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Gogglehead."

Takato's head snapped up at the same time Rika turned around and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Luckly, Renamon decided to intervine right then. "Why don't we all head back now, I don't trust Impmon with an unconsious person at anytime." she said.

"Sure." was all Rika said, and Renamon then teleported herself and Rika to their hideout.

"Looks like we're walking Gulimon..." Takato started until Renamon came back and took them both.

* * *

Hidden House in a Forest:  
(hey, they found a frigde with eggs, a series electric power lines and more, this is totally inside the relm of possiblality in this Digital World.)

Kari was sleeping very well for the last couple of hours. She remembered when Yolie asked her that question a while ago.

**Begin Flashback**:

"So...?" Yolie was waiting for Kari to answer her question. Kari was blushing hard and looking at her feet.

"Uh...well...not really...kind of...yes, just a little." Kari mumbled her words.

Unkown to them, a certain redheaded tamer was just outside the door, listening in.

**End Flashback**:

But she was slowly coming to. After a couple of seconds, Kari opened an eye to see her surroundings. What she saw made her opened both of her eyes wide. In front of her was a large red dinosaur-like digimon. Next to him were two little siblings. These two were currently on the floor laughing seeing as the Digimon was covered in what looked like purple pastry filling. The red dino was also trying to lick it off of his face but was unsuccessful and only acheived falling to the ground. Even Kari started to giggle at this moment.

The digimon then looked up at her and smiled. "Hey there, I'm Gulimon, what's your name?" he said in a somewhat childish voice.

"I'm Kari Kaymia. Who are you two?" Kari asked the two little ones.

"I'm Ai and this is my brother Mako. Are you feeling better now?" the girl, Ai, replied.

"Yes I am, but where am I right now?" Kari asked.

The siblings(I think there twins but I'm not sure) looked at each other and then at her "Well, if you can walk out, we'll show you to our friends and they said that they will explain it to you. Does that sound alright Kari?" Mako asked. Kari thought it over and decided to go so she nodded and tried to stand up. Immeditatly, she felt dizzy but after a few seconds regained her senses.

As they walked down a hall way and then a flight of stairs when they entered what looked like a kitchen. When she entered, she had one of the biggest shocks of her life. Inside were Rika and Takato A.K.A the 'Digimon Queen and Kight'

"..."

Kari fainted again.

"This has you written all over it, Gogglehead." Rika said.

* * *

Reaper: Ha, I'm back and unhurt mostly. Now if you were wondering how I got out of my situation, I tied up Rika next to Takato but in a more...embarrassing way. Well I hope you all liked this chapter.

Oh and before I forget. Only my HP will be beta'ed as it is my primary one, and I like to think that I make less mistakes in this one.

Thank you and have a nice day,

The Reaper.


	8. Kari's umDiscovery

Reaper: Hello my fans, sorry for being absent for so long but I had to get surgery to fix my injured shoulder. If you want to know what had happened to me, well you will have to check my other story and/or profile. But all of this gave time for creativity for both my stories and my Harry Potter should be up soon after this.

Also, Blademon has taken upon himself to make sure that no intruders would come and interrupt this time, so lets all give him around of applause and lets get on with these chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Kari's um... discovery-

Rika took a look at Kari and then to Takato before asking "Is there anything you want to say GoggleHead?"

"Um...well you see uh..." Takato stuttered, "Well, remember when I first went to 'run into the DigiDestained'?"

"Yeah and...?" Rika said with a bit of a edge.

"Uh...well I kinda...CLUNK!" Takato started when a large doughnut pan fell on his head. The GoggleHead fell instantly while Rika's eyes widen for a second. She then looked up and saw Guilmon was upstairs with a doughnut in his mouth. "Thanks a lot Guilmon, I needed to talk to him about something." the redhead said with sarcasm. "Your welcome Rika. Maybe you ask the girl in pink, I think she's waking up. Bye-bye." Guilmon said as he went to play with Ai and Mako.

Rika glanced at Kari to see that the dinosaur was right; Kari was starting to wake up. A somewhat evil thought ran through our favorite redhead.

* * *

Computer Lab:

"DAVIS!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SISTER DIDN'T COME THROUGH!!!!!" Tai yelled as he lounged at said boy. It took nearly all of the DigiDestained to restrain Tai from killing the other brown headed boy that was currently hiding under a desk.

"It wasn't my fault, the t.v. blow up before she could get through, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Davis begged, trying to save his life from an angry older, protective brother.

"Calm down down Tai, it really wasn't his fault. We have to worry about what is important here, your sister Kari." Sora said, trying to reason with Tai. It took several minutes but he finally settled down and sat in a chair with his head in his hands.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Davis asked as he slowly came out from under the desk. Tai glared at him, making Davis squeal.

"So the questions are 'Why did the digimon attack?', 'Who they're working for?' and 'Where is Kari?'. What do we do?" Izzy voiced his thoughts.

"Well, 'Who?' is the easiest. The Knight and Queen probablely had them attack them. But the 'why' I'm at a loss." T.K. reasoned.

"I think the 'why they attacked' is because we were getting too close to them." Mimi said.

"And Kari knew more about the Knight then anyone. If they attacked to protect themsleves and Kari's still there then...oh God!" Sora gasped, her hand moving to her mouth.

"Kari's been kiddnapped and is being held captive!" Yolie exclaimed.

"What do you think will happen to her in these two's clutches?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, but's it's too late to go back and look for her. We can come tomarrow but since it's Saturday, we'll need to sneak in." Izzy stated.

"leave that to me, I'm getting good at lock-picking." Cody said. Then everyone stared at him. "What?! It's a good skill to have."

"Okay, but where will we search?" asked T.K. "How about the same forest? It seems like a logical place to start. And maybe we can ask Gennai for help too." Tai said, speaking for the first time.

"Thats...thats actually a good idea. Alright then." Izzy said. "Is it decided then?" he asked. A murmmer of 'yes' and 'oks' told everyone that that was the end for tonight.

Every last person was worried as they walked out of the computer lab, but none more then a older brother and a friend with purple hair, both with their own reasons.

* * *

"Wh...w...what are you doing h...he...here?" Kari asked the scowling redhead above her. Courisoty was getting the better of her as she could not help but ask, though she was well scared out of her mind. Rika could sure do that to a person.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm the Digimon Queen, and I have a few questions for you." She said with a overly sweet smile on her face, "In fact, I need to ask what happend when you first met Takato."

"Takato? What does he have to do with this?" Kari asked, confused. She started to look around and gasped when she saw said boy unconcious on the floor. "What did you do to him?" Kari said accusingly.

"I had nothing to do with that actually, blame Guilmon for that. Now on to the story, I'm getting impaitant here." Rika said.

"Wait, so Takato is the..." Kari started, but was cut of by Rika, "Yes, he's the Digital Knight, get on with it." she said, annoyed. Kari sighed, appearenty, stalling wasn't going to work very well. She began the tale going through all of the losing battle they had with Takato.

But left out the part when Takato has kissed her, but Rika was too smart for that.

"I know there is something your not telling me, so out with it." Rika said knowingly. Here Kari blushed, she didn't want to reveal this next part.

"Ah...well...he said somethings concerning you and then well..." Kari blushed even harder. "Yes...?" Rika said.

"He kissed me." Kari said in a quiet voice, hoping that the redhead didn't hear her. Rika did and what little of her heart that was starting to mend, began to break again.

"Well, if you have any questions on why we are doing all of this, go ahead." the Digimon Queen said emotionlessly.

"Actually, I think I would be the best one to do that." said a un/familar voice. The two girls turned around to see Blademon standing there.

"What the Hell!? How did you get here? You said it was impossible for you to travel through dimmensions right now!" Rika asked, incredibly confused. As well as Kari.

"Uh...excuse me, but who are you?" Kari asked politely.

"Oh sorry about that, my name is Blademon, the Horseman Digimon of Death, at your service." the black armored-clad digimon said with a bow.

"Okay...and that means what excatly?" Kari asked, still confused.

"I means that he is insanly powerful and has a sick enough sense of humor to dump a bucket of ice water on me to wake me up. Ca-an I please go dry off and put on a jacket." Takato said, walking up to where Blademon stood.

"Sounds about right for this guy, and yes go ahead Takato." Rika had quite a few things on her mind to be angry with the other Tamer.

"Go help Takato Rika, I doubt that he can tell his left from his right at the moment. And don't you give me that look, you know he can't." said a very cheery Blademon, "Yes, I'll tell you and the others how I got here. Let me tell little miss I-don't-believe the story first." he finished with a wink. Rika looked taken aback at how he spoke to her but decided to follow anyway, she climbed the stairs up to where Takato headed.

"So...any questions for all of this?" questioned Blademon.

"Uh...for one, whats going on here? And who are you and those two?" Kari rattled off. Inwardly, Blademon was smiling like mad.

"Those two are helping me stop an evil force more powerful then any world has ever known." was his simple reply.

"But isn't that what us Digidestained are for? Why didn't Azulongmon tell us of any trouble? Where do you fit in all of this?" Kari asked, confused.

"Because he didn't know about any of this until a few hours ago. I uh... asked these two and the rest of them to help me with the trouble. You see, the enemy had corrupt my defensive guards that I created to help protect my Digital World. I lost many friends due to this digimon, and I had to order these two Tamers to delete anyone corrupted. The Tamers have been doing a have been doing a increidible job at it."

Kari continued to look confused as Blademon went on.

"You see, some of the corrupted went through a portal into your Digital World and I couldn't go through it again myself. So I had these two come and protect your world. All those digimon that they have deleted were the ones corrupted beyond hope. Almost done too, a couple more days and they will be done. But there is another reason why I sent them." Blademon paused.

"What is that?" Kari manged to ask.

"To come and convice you and your Digidestained into helping us fight this evil. You see, this Digimon has a whole army at his beck and call and he managed to severely cripple us. My and my group had decided to work on a set of portals to go and recruit the other four teams." This got Kari's attention.

"WHAT! There are more Digidestained!?" yelled a suprised Kari.

"Yes and no. While they were picked in some way to help save and protect their Digital World, they are Digidestained per say. The Destained have Crests and all that other stuff, the others didn't. Only one other team had help of any kind in their quest, at least you had Genai. One team didn't even have Digimon, the Tamers had a Sovereign that hated their guts and the others had a government agency that ended trying to destroy/control digimon. But your team was the first to go into a different world that was not the Digital World."

"That Wish realm." whispered Kari.

"That very same. Now, I know what your thinking; how can I trust this guy who sent agents to delete digimon and told me a story way beyond belief." Kari nodded.

"Okay then, how about I disarm myself?" again Kari nodded, "Alright."

Blademon laid his two broad sword next to Kari, then his right forearm steamed and let out several secert compartments and took out countless knives and daggers, while Kari looked on with wide eyes.

"This might take a while." Blademon said with a smile.

* * *

"Thanks for the help Rika, I owe you one." Takato told the mentioned redhead. He had finally dried himself off and started to feel better.

"And I will come to collect that debt, maybe right now." Rika said with a straight face.

"What do you mean Rika." questioned Takato.

"We need to talk Gogglehead." Rika told him with some steel in her voice.

"About what?" asked Takato.

"Thats what I'm about to find out." Rika said with a glare.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Me: Yep, thats it for this chapter people. As I see it, there are one question that I know for a fact you will want to be answered: How did Blademon get to this Digital World? Well, that I'll answer in the next chapter. I just wanted to get this chapter out since I was out for about 6 months, so this is all for you.

Thank you and have nice day  
The Reaper.


	9. Some more explaining to do

A/N: Well I'm really trying to get some of my brain juices flowing, and Digimon is taking up most of them. So this is going to be yet another chapter for it. Here comes Chapter 9. Also, there is some Rika and Takato romance (finally) in this chapter and I probably didn't make much sense or made Rika a bit OOC.

Also, if you haven't already, go read Ruki44's Digimon Tamers: Rika's Story. Now, read right after your done with this. And review both of these stories, come on people it only takes about five to seven minutes at most.

Also, I'm taking a leaf out of her book and going to get a host so in your reviews or in my poll choose one of the following:  
Jaden Yuki w. Wing Kuriboh  
Pikachu  
Hedwig  
Nikolai Benlski (CoD:WaW Nazi Zombies)

I hope that you all like it and that it goes well.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Some more Explaining to do

Rika continued to glare at Takato with such intensity that would kill most other boys (or men for that fact), but Takato took a deep breath.

"Well in my defense: One: I was in character, two: it was the heat of the moment, and three: it seemed like a good idea at the time. Thats why I kissed Kari on the cheeks." the Gogglehead stated as calmly as possible.

"Thats the same thing that the guy who jumped into a bed of cactus said and wasn't that what you said about most of your ideas?" Rika questioned with a raised eyebrow. That when she registered that he only kissed her on the cheeks.

"So you didn't give her one on the lips?" she asked, and Takato shooked his no. He then continued pleading.

"Okay, I get it, most of my ideas don't usually work out very well. But will you hear me out before you start planning my death." Takato said looking down.

"Fine, you got two minutes." the redhead said as she crossed arms over her chest.

"Well, for a while now I have these feelings for you and I've been trying find out if you feel the same and tell you." Takato starts with a shaking voice. Then good old Gogglehead came and he started to ramble.

"And I came up with this crazy idea, and since they sometimes work, well better then my logical ones anyway, I thought that maybe using a girl the complete opposite of you, I can see if you liked me..." he was suddenly cut off by an awkward hug courtesy of Rika.

"Takato, please just once use that thick skull of yours and tell me what your common sense told you if you just told me." Rika told him gently, trying to calm him down.

"Well the first thing I thought you would do is simply laugh at me and then it got worse. You would insult me, slap me, humiliate me, and then they just got kinda crazy." Takato rambled on and on.

The strange thing was that Rika believed him. She knew that if it made sense in his head, it wouldn't in real life. Yes she was still quite violent towards people in general but she did, oddly enough have a small soft spot for the Goggleheaded leader. He gained her respect and trust a long time ago and knew that he wouldn't hurt her intentionally. And the weird thing was that his stunt didn't affect like she thought it would. In fact, it kind of touched her that he would do all of this just for her, risking his health and a few more things to see if she liked him that way and see if he can be with her. Ok, sure that sounded selfish but she knew that he did almost everything for her happiness.

Yep, Rika now knew she was crazy.

"And then you said you were already dating Ryo." apparently Takato continue to explain himself while Rika was lost in thought. This comment made her snort involuntarily. Takato finally stopped talking to look at her.

"Takato, really? I can barely stand Ryo on my best days, how the Hell would I be able to date him." Rika responded, shivering at the mere thought of it.

"But you guys are the Digimon 'King and Queen', most people say you belong together." Takato said. At this Rika sweat-dropped.

"And you really believe the rabid fan base that we have to deal with. And besides, there's another analogy that would fit me better."

"Really? What is it?" Takato was curious now.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Blademon and Kari**:

Kari looked on with shock and a dropped jaw. For the last thirty minutes, Blademon had taken out every single knife, dagger, sword, and anything with sharp edge on it, all 567 of them.

"Okay then, do you want to hear why Azulongmon didn't tell you guys about this?" Blademon asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kari was really curious about why these guys were doing this.

"Well, the simple part is that he didn't know about this until about seven hours ago when Zhuqiaomon told him that his partnered digimon had to do a mission for me. And I think that really enjoyed me defeating them too now that I think about it. Anyways, he told Azulongmon basically what I told him and as it turns out, Azulongmon can open up a small rift in dimensions when he wants to. Only one being can go through it at a time so I came and fully explained the situation." Blademon told the DigiDestained. Kari however, still felt some unanswered questions.

"Then how about when we tried to stop Takato and Rika, he didn't help us or anything?" Kari asked, really wanting to know.

"He and Gennai knew about that, they watched it all happen on a T.V. screen since all of this started. Probably had some popcorn too." Blademon putting a hand on his chin, looking thoughtful.

"WHAT!" Kari yelled, standing up when she heard this. "They ate popcorn and watched while me and my friends got almost destroyed several times!" she yelled accusingly. Blademon put his hand up, signaling her to remain somewhat quiet.

"Well, both knew that something was wrong with all those digmon, being corrupt and from another Digital World. They were going to ask you guys to do the job, but most of the newer DigiDestained won't delete a digimon, and the original ones, minus you and T.K., are too busy most of time. So when part of the Tamers showed up and were doing the mission, they rolled with it. That and they have been bored for who know how long, they needed some entertainment and amusement." Blademon explained further, a smile unseen on his face.

"Okay, I kinda get it. 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth', right?" Kari asked, trying to confirm her idea.

"Yep, they figured if Takato and Rika were trouble, they would deal with it then but knew deep down that wouldn't happen. So they decided that when it was all over, they would thank them and try to figure out where they came from. Know that Gennai and Azulongmon do know, well I believe they were quite happy really." Blademon said, remembering the conversation.

"Oh, okay that makes some more sense. I just got one or two more questions though."

"Sure, shoot."

"How were those two able to beat us so easy? I mean we had Omnimon and Imperaidramon and several Ultimates against them, while at most they had two Megas and they beat us pretty easy." Kari told him, recalling her recent fights.

"Thats my fault actualy. Before I sent them here, I upgraded their Digivices and that almost doubled their strength as a result. And as seeing as your team will come to my world too, you'll get the same upgrade. But the Tamers are still slightly stronger then all the other teams. Though, if your up to it, I can go get your partner and you can go help those two out. I can upgrade everything here and quite possibly have Gatomon digivolve to Mega level." Blade confessed, then remembering that he could do that.

"Really! I've always wondered what her Mega level is. But that would mean that I would have to help them" Kari started but was interuppted by Blademon, "Delete the corrupted digimon. Are you up to it?"

Kari thought about it, she knew that it was hard for her to delete digimon, it wasn't in her nature but she also knew that she had done before in the past in order to save the Digital World. And now, it wasn't just her Real and Digital world in trouble, but several and that steeled her deterimation.

"Yes. I'll help them. Your gonna need a lot of help to do this aren't you?" Kari answered and questioned.

"Yes, there are two more teams that need to be gathered but you guys drew the short end of the straw. Only this Digital has a large number of corrupted in it. So the others should be a little easier to get on board. Do you mind if we go collect your partner now, it's about midnight in the real world."

"Sure, lets go get Rika and Takato." Kari stated, both of them getting up and going to find the two Tamers. Blademon hoping that they sorted out that little problem by now.

* * *

**Back with Takato and Rika**:

"Well Takato, do you know how original Kings are normally chosen?" Rika asked, hoping that she can convince him.

"Um...no...not really." Takato said, somewhat confused.

"They are usually the bravest, or craziest, Knight in the kingdom and had done some sort of great deed to them. And that Knight is selfless, kind, caring, loyal and a strong sense of justice. These were warrior kings, the first true kings and then the line would continue from their. Oh, and either the Queen or a Princess chooses them because of this." Rika explained.(NOTE: I made that up on the spot. I hope that it makes sense to you.)

"Okay...I still don't..." Takato continued to be confused. Rika really was getting a little impatient and nervous. If she wanted him to understand, she was going to have to put it in lamest terms, and be open to him and herself. That was something she wasn't used to. But it was something she had to do to show him what she felt.

"Ok, how's this. Since I'm the Digimon Queen," Takato nodded, "That means that get to chose who I want, and that person is you." Rika said sincerely. Suddenly, Takato looks down at the floor.

"You really mean that Rika?" Takato questioned in a small voice. Rika could feel that something was bothering him. Now this was starting to annoy her a bit. Here she was trying to convince the very same she has a crush on but it seems that he won't believe it. It was almost like...

"Takato, do you think your not good enough for me?" Rika asked and after a couple of seconds he nodded. Now this really confused the redheaded Tamer. "Why do you think that?"

"Because! Your Rika Nonaka! Your rich, famous, beautiful and well, you. I'm just a boy from a bakery that has a Digimon obession. Why would anyone ever choose me?" Takato explained sadly.

"Takato, you already know that I don't care about any of that stuff. And like you said, your one of my best friends and you are the person that helped my open up to other people like my mom and you guys. But doesn't Jeri still like you like that?" she really thought that he had at least gone on a date with Jeri before.

"Nope, she has a thing for Ryo of all people. I think she's the one trying to ask him for a date since he's dead set on you. It's kinda creepy if you ask me. And besides, I gave up on Jeri after the D-Reaper incident. She is more of a sister to me, and didn't you think about why all of them chose me to ask you for a date to watch the cherry blossoms?" Takato chuckled slightly.

Now that Rika thought about, she did wonder why it was Gogglehead that had asked her on a date back then, and then remembered that she never gave him answer to go with him.

"Yes, I'll go with you Takato." she said out of the blue, while said boy looked even more confused. "What are you talking about Rika?"

"Man Takato, you really are a Gogglehead sometimes. I'm taking you up on your offer from that day, 'yes I'll go watch the cherry blossoms with you, on a date once we are done with this', does that spell it out enough for you Gogglehead?" Takato looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." At that he picked her up and twirled her around. "Stop, stop, OKAY GOGGLEHEAD I GET IT!" Rika yelled out, laughing as she did. Once she back down, she punched him in his arm.

"Oww, what was that for?" Takato asked, rubbing the part of his arm that was attacked.

"Simple, pull a stunt like that, I'll kicked your butt okay. I see you kiss another girl and you'll be out cold." Rika said to him, then giving himthe biggest hug she ever gave anyone. And then a voice interrupted.

"I hope that I'm interrupted something you two." both Tamers instantly sprang apart, blushing like mad when they heard Blademon. In the door way stood both Blademon and Kari, who was looking anywhere but at them.

"Come on, we're going to get Kari's Gatomon tonight. She agreed to help you two out, so we're going to sneak around in her house and kidnap Gatomon, lets go." he said and they began to leave the house.

"Hey Guilmon, you and Renamon make sure Mako and Ai go to sleep ok." Takato told his dinosaur digimon. Guilmon looked out of the kitchen and nodded before try to make some more bread.

Once outside, Rika show Kari and Blademon the Digiport that they hid near the house. "Well, the default location is the Computer Lab at my school. How are going to get out and sneak into my house with being seen or making any noise?" Kai asked.

"Simple, I can phase us through solid walls and other things so that there would no trace of us there. Lets go." and with that the four went through and into the Real World.

* * *

And that the end of the chapter. I'm slowly getting back into all of this and hopfully get another chapter in few days. So please review and vote for your choice of host.

And I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and go read Ruki44's rukato stories, they are awesome.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper.


	10. Into the Fold

A/N: And here is Chapter 10 of this fanfic and I hope that you guys enjoy it. Also since no one has voted for a co-host I have put in the default guy. So everyone put your hands together for... Takato Matsuki!

Takato: What? I wasn't even on the list!

Reaper: Yeah I know but everyone else had a reason for not being here with me. Ash was training, Jaden was busy in the Dueling league and Alexis, Hedwig was protecting Harry and Nickolai was...well he is drunk right now and probably will be for a while.

Takato: Where does he get all that Vodlka from anyway? How he can fight a horde of Nazi Zombies is beyond me.

Reaper:So, for you that don't get the idea. Takato is here sort of give a preview and for somecomedy before/after the main story. And so I can bounce around ideas in my head since um...well I'm not getting into that at the moment since I would be thrown in a mental asylum and I don't want to go.

Takato: Great, I'm stuck here with insane author that has pending charges on him.

Reaper: Hey, hey, hey, hey! No one can prove anything, they can't find the bodies and they never will!

Takato: Uh...I was kidding. I'm going to write my will now. (Tries to run off)

Reaper: (Catches him by the collar of his shirt) No you don't, your going to say the disclaimer and introduce the next chapter.

Takato: Fine, Reaper doesn't own anything except his OCand welcome to chapter ten.

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
"Into the Fold"**

Gatomon was lying down on Kari's bed in their apartment building. She was extremely worried about her partner, probably kidnapped by their current foe, The Digimon Knight. The DigiDestined have fought them on several occasions and it seemed that he and his partners, Beelzemon and Chaos Gallantmon, were nearly unstoppable. But lately, Gatomon has gotten some gut feelings that Kari thought differently of them.

She did know that Kari acts weird whenever that boy that had Megidramonwas around. She would stutter, not make eye contact and sometimes blush. If she didn't know better, she would think that Kari had a crush on him. But that couldn't be right, why would she like the enemy. Okay there was that time with Yolie liking Ken but that was before they knew he was the Digimon Emperor. And besides, Patamon told her that T.K. still has feelings for her and _HE_ wasn't about to go on a murderous rampage in the Digital World.

There was something else weird about that Knight. She knew his scent decently well and she thought she smelled it when Kari and her friends would talk with the two new kids. She thought that the boy, Takato she thinks, was the Knight but he didn't give off that 'Bad Guy' vibe that every single foe they had fought. And his and the girl's scents were different then their enemies.

It was safe to say that Gatomon was very confused.

'Well, I'm going to get some fish and then go to sleep. Hopfully we can find Kari before the weekend ends.' Gatomon thought. Tai and her were lucky that his parents decided to take a vacation for a week, so they didn't need to explain their daughter's disapperance. But just as she reached the living room, a chill went down her spine.

'What the...?' Gatomon thought as she looked around, trying to find what had caused that.

"Gato-o-omon, come, co-ome tooo meeee." a voice out of nowhere. Aforementioned digimon looked continued to look around, but the voice was a chilling surprise to her. It sounded like Kari!

"Ple-eeasse, he-elp meee. I-I'm hu-urt. I neeeed your heeelp." the voice said in a pleading tone. "Theeee com-puu-ter lab, please huuurry." Gatomon didn't need to be told twice. She immediately jumped through the the back window door and started to make her to the school. If she had stayed for about five more seconds, she would have noticed the dark swirling circle on the wall, with two yellow eyes looking into the room.

"Well, that was easy. Now onto the other Digimon." the voice said and the figure disappeared. But not before certain people heard of his plan.

* * *

**On top of apartment building**:

"Well, that guy could be trouble. Someone needs to stop him before he corrupts the other DigiDestine's partners." Blademon told the three people with him.

"I'll do it." Rika told him. Blademon, if he could, would have raised an eyebrow. And Rika sensed this.

"Me and Renamon are used to doing things by stealth. And it would be far to noticable if you or Gogglehead to do this, and somebody has to go get Gatomon." Rika reasoned. She loved it when she could use logic and common sense to get what she wants, and so far it hasn't failed. Blademon smiled internally and nodded. Kari was confused, she hadn't seen the redhead's digimon and has been wondering who was her partner.

"Let's go Rika, we can't let him get far." a feminine voice behind them made Kari jump and nearly fell when Takato cought her. Kari instantly blushed but looked away as she got back to her feet. She looked behind her and saw a tall, yellow-furred, blue-eyed fox Digimon. Takato stepped in before Rika could say something not quite so nice.

"Kari, Renamon. Renamon, Kari. She's going to help us with this, but you and Rika got a Wild One to take care of." Takato explained.

"Of course. Are you ready Rika?" Renamon asked her partner.

"Always, let's go." Rika replied. Renamon walked up to her and suddenly they both had dissappeared in front of them. Though Takato and Blademon anticipated that, Kari hadn't and was left even more shocked.

"Well then, we got to get back to the school to make sure that Gatomon is safe and if there are any other Digimon there as well. You two should hurry up." Blademon told his compainions. One of them was about to ask what he ment by that when Blademon shifted into the shadows.

"How did I know that he was going to do that?" Takato sighed and started to go down the fire escape. Kari just stood there for a second thinking, 'What have I gotten myself into?' and then ran to catch up.

* * *

**With Rika and Renamon**:

"Alright, Renamon can you sense that Digimon?" Rika asked the fox. The two were going to Yolie's family store since that was where the Digimon seemed to be headed.

"Yes, whatever that Digimon is, he's close by." Renamon answered. She suddenly sensed something heading towards them, so she grabbed Rika and rolled to the side. Just in time to avoid an attack that impacted right where they were a moment ago. Rika looked up from where they were, behind a car near a back alley, and raised her D-Arc to analyze the what she saw.

**Phantomon  
Ultimate Level**

**This Digimon is based on Death and under his cloak  
is a portal to another Dimmision.**

**Attacks:  
Shadow Scythe-slashes with his scythe to disintegrate the  
Soul  
Death Cloak-shoots dark energy from  
underneath his cloak.**

"Come out, come out where ever you are. Come and face me." Phantomon taunted, trying lure out the person following him. Rika however, knowing this far too well, simply got a card out of her card box.

"Ready for this Renamon?" Rika asked, even though she already knew the answer. She concentrated on the card in her hand and a second later it became a blue card.

"Of course, lets get this done." her partner replied, leaping out of their hiding place at the same time as Rika slashed the card through her D-Arc.

"_Digi-Modify: Matrix-Digivolution activite!_" Rika declared as she swipped the card through. Renamon was instantly in cased by a sphere of data.

"_Renamon Matrix-Digivolve to... Taomon!_" said the now Taomon, and quickly jumped over the scythe that was swung her way.

"_Shadow Scythe!_" Phantomon tried to go for another hit but again Taomon avoided him. What he didn't realise is that they were trying to distract him long enough to get some information out of him.

"Stay still and fight me!" Phantomon yelled at his opponent, try once again to slash Taomon.

"Why should I? I mean, your such a lowly Ultimate you're not worth my time." Taomon taunted, which started to enrage the ghost Digimon even more. He didn't notice either her's or Rika's smirks.

"Am I? Take this, _Death Cloak_!" Phantom called, throwing Dark energy all over the place. Rika was forced to stay behind the car in order not to get injured

"_Talisman Spell_!" Taomon countered, producing a shield to protect herself and the attack bounced off.

"See, you can't even harm me. What use do have?" Taomon kept up, and the ghost was just off full blabber mouth.

"Oh really? How about the fact that I'm part of the plan to re-awaken the biggest threat that this world has ever seen! Oh!" Phantomnon realized what he said and he couldn't stop himself.

"And thats all I need to hear." Taomon said. Rika got out another card and looked at it before smirking.

"_Digi-Modify: Power Activate!_" Rika swipped the card and increasing Taomon's strength.

"_Thousand Spells_!" Taomon shot red cards at the surprised Phantomon, wrapping him it making him unable to move.

"No! I can't be destroyed! I won't be deprived of my success! The masters' will shall be done!" Phantomon yelled, falling into hysterics.

"Not if we have anything to say about! Go Taomon!" Rika responded.

"_Talisman of Light_!" Taomon took out a paintbrush, drew a sign in front of her and launched it at the ghost Digimon. It hit him at full blast, almost instantly deleting him.

"Great job Taomon, but we have to get out of here before someone shows up." Rika complimented her partner. Taomon smiled before scooping Rika and once again phasing into the shadows. But down the street was a young girl with glasses and purplish hair.

"Okay, either I'm crazy or we have a new member. And really need to stop getting midnight snacks." Yolie said to herself, going back to her house storing what she witnessed for tomorrow.

* * *

**With Gatomon**:

For the last fifteen minutes, Gatomonhas run non-stop trying to get to the computer lab at Kari's school. All she could think about was her missing partner and hoping to help her. She was so caught up in this train of thought that she didn't see the black figure step out in front of her.

"mpmh!" was the sound she made when she hit the person's leg. She looked up and immediately got into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend...sort of. Hmm...friend by proxy? I don't know." The figure said, rubbing is armor-clad chin in thought. Gatomon would have slapped her head angainst her paw if it was any other time but now she was on a mission.

"Uh, ok? Look I'm kinda busy at the moment" she started until the figured cut her off.

"Your looking for your partner, Kari." he stated simply. The cat Digimon looked at him flabbergasted. "How...?" she asked.

"Well, she's right behind you to start off." Blademon said. Gatomon turned around and sure enough there was Kari and right behind her was Takato. Overcome with happiness, Gatomon ran and jumped into Kari's arms, giving her a hug.

"What happened Kari? Everyone has been worried about you, especially Tai. We all thought you were kidnapped by the Digimon Knight!" Gatomon told her. Behind them, Blademon failed to hid his snickering that eventually turned into a full-blown laughing fit.

"Wow, you really have been watching too much T.V. Takato, but man did I need that." Blademon told him, holding his ribs which ached a bit from the fit. Takato looked at him and sweat-dropped.

"Hey! It was the best I could come up with in ten seconds." Takato tried to reason. At this Blademon, and to a much lesser extent Kari, continued to chuckle while Gatomon's eyes widen with realization.

"Wait, Your the Digimon Knight!" Gatomon yelled. This didn't really make sense to her since she did spend some watching him. He didn't seem the kind of person that had an evil side to him(if only she knew, huh people).

"Yep, that would be good old Gogglehead." a voice behind Gatomon had said, making her and Kari jump. They turned around and there was Rika and Renamon standing behind them.

"Your in this two? And whose the Digimon?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes, and I'm Rika's partner, Renamon." said Digimon told the cat.

"So, if you have a partner, does Takato have one too?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah, I do. He's name is Guilmonbut his back in the Digital world looking after a couple of friends at the moment." Takato said, really hoping that the house was still intact.

"So why have guys been deleting all those Digimon? I mean, you don't seem like bad guys and you have partnered Digimon." to say that Gatomon was confused would be an understatement.

"Umm...Kari can you explain this to Gatomon, I really don't want to again. And we really need to get back, too." Blademon said. Kari nodded and began telling her partner the story that Blademon told her as the group headed back to the school.

* * *

**Back in the Digital World**:

"So basically, a bunch of corrupted Digimon have entered our Digital World from yours' and they are 'controlled' by a mysterious enemy. And because it wants the complete destruction and control of every world, he planned to invade the others. So you and your friends built portals and were going to get us until someone had sabotaged the others. So you sent part of the team that you already had gotten and sent them to delete the corrupted because we would difficulty doing this job. And that they are going release one of our hardest foes soon. Thats what your saying?" Gatomon summarized.

"That and you and Kari are going to help. Oh and you will be able to freely Digivolveto Mega after I upgrade Kari's Digivice." Blademon expanded. "And that eventually I'm going to ask the others to come back to end the threat in my Digital World."

"Why didn't they just tell all of this in the first place?" Gatomon asked, pointed to Takato and Rika.

"Would you and the others really believe us if we told you this? This reason we did this was to have a cover for when we delete Digimon and to show the determination that we have to do this." Takato stepped in. Seeing as this was his plan, he felt that he had to defend it to a point.

"I'll admit it isn't the most thought out plan, but it was the best option at the time. And your convinced, aren't you?" Takato told her. Gatomon remained quiet, thinking. Yes, this all made some sort of sense now but she was pretty ticked that they were tricked so badly.

"Okay, you got me. I am conviced and it makes sense, kinda. But I'm concerned about what Digimon that they're going to summon." Gatomon admitted.

"Well, it would have to be a recent one since the data would've dissipated eventually. What was the last bad guy your team fought?" Blademon asked. Gatomon's eyes widen at the thought.

"Uh...Armageddenmon." Kari simply stated, also worried.

"Great, I have several boss music themes going through my head. I really need to stop playing so many video games." Takato said. Everybody sweat-dropped.

"Gogglehead, remind to raid your room when we're done with all of this. And did that statement even have a point?" Rika looked at him intently. Then Takato looked confused.

"Wait, you mean that I said that out loud?" Takato asked. Everyone in the room nodded. He then looked at the floor, red in the face.

'I should have gotten the Tamers a long time ago, my sense of humor is coming back. Oh everybody gonna hate me for awhile' Blademon thought.

"I'm going to bed now. G'night." and with that he left. Rika looked at what time it was and decided to also go to bed, leaving Kari, Gatomon and Blademon alone for the time being.

"How are they not worried or freaking out right now?" Gatomon asked to nobody.

"Well, for one, their used to gaint Digimon that are out to get them. And two: they're exghusted physically, mentally and emotionaly since they did most of the fighting and didn't let the little one's get too involved." answered Blademon. (Ai and Mako will get some serious action later on and so will Suzie)

"Do you mind if I look at your Digivice for a sec?" Blademon asked, holding out his hand. Kari looked through her pockets and handed the device once she finally found it. He concentrated for a moment and then her Digivice was in cased in black energy. It died down after a second and Blademon began to examine it.

It had changed into a darker shade of pink and had some sort of markings all over it. She then notice that a holographic screen was also now included..

"Hmmm...that's odd." Blademon said simply.

"What, did something go wrong?" Gatomon asked, slightly worried.

"No. It seemed that you already had gone Mega once, but my upgrade overode that form, so now your line has a different Mega. Instead of Mangadramon you would become Ophanimon. But that's not the strange part." Blademon told them.

"Then what is?" Kari asked.

"Well, you can Bio-Merge with Gatomon to become Ophanimon. That's an unexpected side affect, but a welcome one." he further told them.

"Bio-what?" Gatomon asked.

"When you fuse with your Digimon to reach Mega Level. But when I upgrade those two D-Arcs, the could do a regular Digivolution to Mega and Bio-Merge. I'm going to have to look at this later. Why don't you two go to sleep for now, we'll worry about all of this later." Blademon said. The other two simply nodded and went to the room they were shown earlier.

* * *

A/N: Well, I was going to leave it hear but instead I'll continue to the next day because I want to show what's going on in Blademon's world before and after he left.

* * *

**The next day; Real World**:

To say that Tai was depressed would be an understatement. He felt shattered about what happened yesterday; his younger sister was kidnapped and he noticed this morning that Gatomon was missing too. He was currently walking to his old school to meet up with the others to go search for Kari.

They were lucky it was early or somebody would have noticed Agumon. Anyway, they just rounded the corner and started to go into the yard of the school. He looked at the back door and noticed that everyone but Yolie and Hawkmon was there.

"Hey guys. Where's Yolie and Hawkmon?" Agumon asked the group.

"I don't know, think she slept late?" Ken sort of answered.

"Hey Tai, where's Gatomon?" Sora asked.

"No clue, when I woke up she was already gone. I was hoping that she was already here." Tai responded, getting somewhat worried.

"Hi everyone, we are still out here?" Yolie said, walking up from behind the group. "Yolie what took you so long?" Ken asked as she joined them

"Oh, I was up late last night. And I saw the weirdest thing ever, or at least I think I did." Yolie began. "Anyway, when I went to the kitchen to get a snack, there were a bunch of lights and fighting sound so I went outside to check it out. When got to the block, I saw a Phantomon and a fox-like Digimon I didn't recognised fighting. Then after the other Digimon defeated Phantomon a girl with red hair came out and they disappeared." Yolie finished.

"Did you get anything else from that Yolie?" Izzy asked, hoping for information.

"Yeah, the Digimon said her name was Rika. You know, one of the two new kids." thinking back Yolie said.

"Do you think that she's a DigiDestined?" Davis asked.

"I don't know but we got more important things to worry about right now." Tai said, reminding them of the current situation.

"Oh! Right, give a sec." Cody said, starting on the door lock. Everbody waits for about 25 seconds until there was a click and the door slowly opened. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were getting good at this." T.K. told the boy.

"Come on, let's get to the computer lab." Matt remarked, already moving up the stairs nearby. While moving to the lab, Yolie was thinking of something else.

'Well, I wonder how Kari is taking this. I know that she developed a crush on the Knight but that's on the hunch that he's only misguided. Ok, so the same thing basically happened to me with Ken but that's different. And there's the part that she says that he serves a Queen, and that might have something to it. Ok, this is getting a little confusing, kinda like a soap opera.' Yolie thought on the way there. 'I hope that this doesn't end badly.'

"Alright then everyone, ready for this rescue mission?" Davis asked everyone once the entered the lab. Everbody nodded, showing that they were determined to get their friend back. At this, T.K. raised his Digivice and everyone went through the portal. Nobody noticed that it was already opened and set to a certain place.

When they came out, they saw Angewomon fighting along said a ChaosGallantmon and a Kazahumon against several Ultimate and a few Mega Digimon. And then they saw Kari and two small kids on the back of a motorcycle with Beelzemon, fleeing the scene.

**End Chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Reaper: There you go, Chapter 10. This chapter is just under 4,000 words with out the notes.

Takato: Wow, how did you have the time and patience to do this. You don't really have that quality.

Reaper: Actually, I'm quite patient but this was supposed to come out last week.

Takato: Then why didn't it come then?

Reaper: I was busy during the weekend and I was basically a zombie for the week.

Takato: AAAAHHHHHHH! Zombie! Run for it. (tries to run away again)

Reaper: No you don't. Anyway, I want you good people that are reading this to suggest names for a female Takato.

Takato: Why? Last time I checked, I'm a boy. What are you planning?

Reaper: Oh, nothing. So please review people, reviews power the world and make it go round and round. And on a final note, the qoute of the Chapter; 'Am I missing a eyebrow?'- Adam Savage.

Thank you and have a nice day,  
The Reaper


End file.
